Hearts and Ashes
by Brony114
Summary: this story fallows the life and eventual career of Ash, A dark grey and gold unicorn who becomes the new commander of Princess Twilight Sparkle's personal royal guard. many aspects of his past influence his relationship with the princess and new threats will strengthen her trust in him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the city of Canterlot, hearts and hooves day was in full swing. All around Equestria ponies were spending time with their lovers and Canterlot was no exception. Even the palace was decorated with the colors of love.

Twilight sparkle, Now a princess, was sitting next to Princess Celestia in her audience chamber as they waited expectantly for a certain stallion whom they had summoned to arrive. Twilight was a little nervous and it showed. Her eyes were fixed on the doors that were the entrance to the room and her hooves jostled around to find an ever elusive comfortable position. Princess Celestia eventually leaned over to ask,

" Is something the matter dear princess?" Princess Celestia's emotions were the very opposite of Twilight's. Her mood was bright and playful while her posture was tall, confident and majestic.

Twilight: " Oh no Princess, i'm just... a little nervous to meet him." . Celestia's mouth turned up into a grin,

Celestia: " Why would you be nervous to meet him? It's not like you to be shy when meeting new ponies. You did your research so be confident in your decision; it was a wise one." Twilight met Celestia's gaze.

Twilight: " I know, its just now that i've picked him I can't help but worry if he is truly fit for the task. I'm even worried if we will get along." Twilight looked down at the floor as her worries manifested in her eyes. Celestia let out a small giggle. Twilight looked up at her in slight shock.

Celestia: " Oh Twilight, you need not worry about that. He comes highly recommended and I know you will get along with him easily. I have confidence in your ability to make connections; he won't be able to resist your charm." Celestia winked teasingly at Twilight as she said this. Twilight blushed and looked down again.

Twilight: " Princess! You make it sound like I'm picking out a boyfriend!" This comment made Celestia giggle even more.

Celestia: " Well how do you think your brother and princess Cadence met?" Twilight grew even more red.

Twilight: " Princess!" Celestia almost outright laughed. Then she had to stifle her giggles.

The doors to the audience room creaked open as a white pegasus guard trotted in.

Guard: " Your Majesties, The Lieutenant has just arrived as summoned and is waiting to be presented.." Celestia was now looking up at the guard and with a smile she said,

" Good! Allow him to enter!" Twilight was now staring at the open doors. Her hooves had instantly gotten sweatier and her fidgeting increased. The white pegasus moved to the side and he brought his right front hoof up to his right eyebrow in a salute. a small time passed as the sound of hoof steps could be heard just outside the entrance. soon an armored figure of a dark grey unicorn stallion with gold eyes and mane trotted into the the room. He was young and fit. His military uniform was not the ornately styled gold armor of the Royal Guard, but rather, it was the black and steel armor of the Equestrian army. His armor was polished and clean, but it bared many deep gouges and scratches. The helmet was also ordinary for it didn't have the blue plume on top, instead the helmet had a ridged spine that ran from the hole for the horn, to the back of the helmet. The young officer also bared a couple of scars; one prominent scar was on his right cheek.

He trotted past the the guard who let him in and he continued up to the princesses stopping short of them by five meters. he took his helmet off with his hooves and held on to it under his right foreleg, he knelt to the Princesses and said in a clear, young yet confident voice,

"Your majesty's, Lieutenant Ash, reporting as summoned."

Celestia: " Welcome Lieutenant, it is good to see you here." Twilight was looking everywhere but at Ash. She didn't want him to notice her young LT. got up and turned around to face the first guard as he saluted back to him. Only then did The pegasus bring his hoof down and then he marched out of the room. Chance turned to face the two princesses again.

Celestia: " Do you know why you are here, lieutenant?"

Chance: " Your highness, I believe I'm here for a new assignment." Ash looked over at Twilight who seemed to be very aloof.

" Yep thats her, and like before, she doesn't seem to notice me." Ash thought to himself.

11 years ago

Ash, a young unicorn colt who lived in Canterlot, was getting his school bag ready to go to magic grade school. It was hearts and hooves day and all the city was in its decor of love.

Ash also had a special card for a special somepony. He never talked to her, mostly because she had her head stuck in a book all the time, but he was definitely interested in the young filly. He thought she was the prettiest filly he had ever seen. She was a purple unicorn with pink and violet stripes in her mane, she still lacked her cutie mark as did he and she was always reading a book, usually a new one every day.

It was rare, but whenever Ash worked up enough courage to go talk to her, she usually ignored him and would continue trotting on past him. Not that it would deter him from further attempts, but this hurt him. He felt insignificant and useless. However today was going to be different, he was going to stand in her way until she acknowledged him and took his card. It was an all or nothing plan. For better or for worse, she was going to notice him.

Usually he would cross paths with her on the way to school at the corner of a donut shop. The Corner was close to the Royal Guard academy as well and many cadets attending could be seen around it.

Chance set up his ambush site around the corner of the donut shop, he sat there with the card in his saddlebag and sure enough he could see the cute young filly trotting along with a book in her ethereal hold as he peeked around the corner. Oh but he was extremely nervous and he had to continuously fight the urge to take off and not talk to her.

The young philly was about 30 meters down the street when Ash heard another philly crying.

Ash: " What the hey?" Ash thought to himself. Out of curiosity, he looked for the source of the crying. Then he heard an older colt's voice.

" What's the matter, you're gonna cry like a little baby? WAAAA! Ha ha ha!" The voice said. This made Ash drop what he was doing and trot over to the alley next to him, where he heard the colt's voice.

filly: " Hey give it back, Thats mine!" The filly screamed. Ash rounded the corner of the entrance into the alley. He saw a white pegasus filly with sky blue eyes and light blue mane. She was hopping up as high as she could, just shy of reaching a doll being dangled by an older brown pegasus colt who was hovering over the filly.

Colt: " Well then why don't you get it from me? What's the matter, can't fly? Ha ha ha!" He laughed at her as she tried to grab the doll. Tears had been streaming down her cheeks for a while now and her efforts became increasingly more desperate.

Colt: " Come on now you can do it. ha ha ha..." just as he was laughing, a stone hit his hoof and the doll landed on the ground.

Colt: " Hey! Who did that!?"

Ash was levitating another stone as he stared down the older and much bigger pegasus colt. This wasn't too much of a deterrent. Ash was not into fighting as much as most colts his age, but he wasn't' afraid to stand up for some pony, especially a filly being bullied the way she was.

Colt: " you have death wish or something?" the colt asked Ash.

Ash: " What's the matter, can't pick on anypony your age? You're probably too weak to pick on the bigger Colts aren't you?. "

Colt: " Say that to my face."

Ash: " Why don't you come down here so I can?" The colt hoovered for a moment with a look of deep thought on his face. Then a smile showed.

Colt: " OK." he said calmly. Then , like a flash of lightening, the pegasus shot down at Ash and knocked him into the building behind him. The stone went skipping across the street and Ash laid on the ground in a daze. The pegasus landed next to Ash and he was laughing.

Colt: " What's the matter, Don't you have something to say to me? Pft! You weren't even a challenge!" Ash shook his head to clear his senses, then he tried to get up, he was slow.

Colt: " Looks like you were all talk little foal!" Ash thrusted a hoof up that would have made contact with the pegasus's face, but he moved to the left and Ash went stumbling down past him.

filly: "Leave him alone, you're going to hurt him!"

Colt: " Shut up skirt! He asked for it when he showed up! Now hes gonna get it!" The colt looked down at Ash, who was trynig to get back up again. The colt let him as he laughed at him. The filly wanted to help but she didn't want to get hurt either.

just then another colt trotted up to the alleyway and shouted to the older colt,

" Hey Blitz, come on already! Were going to be late for roll call!" Blitz turned to answer back,

" Yeah, Just give me a sec!" Ash was up and still in a daze from the impact he had been in.

the colt looked at Ash and with his left hoof, he punched Ash in the right eye and hit him to the ground.

Colt: " I hope you learned your lesson blank flank!" Then he flew off towards the Academy.

Ash didn't get up for a few seconds because his face was in too much pain. His eye swelled up so he couldn't see out of it, his lip bled and his head pounded with pain. The filly pegasus trotted over to Ash leaving her doll behind on the ground.

Filly: " Oh no, are you hurt badly? This is all my fault! I so sorry! please get up!" she said as she was sobbing. Her voice was high pitched but easy on the ears. Ash started getting up slowly and then he was on all hooves. He looked around through his open eye and surveyed the alley for the colt. He was slightly disoriented and wasn't sure what happened exactly. Then he looked at the filly, she was crying still and was looking him in the eyes.

Ash: " uhh... are you ok?"

Filly: " Yes... are you?"

Ash: " sort of... you should do a better job of standing up for your self."

filly: " I know, if only I could fly..."

Ash: " No! Flying had nothing to do with it, it was because you were playing his game! never let him control you!" The filly immediately stopped sobbing and stared at Ash in shock. What he said resonated immediately in her head and she experienced a paradigm shift just by his words.

Ash: " Thats what my dad always tells me, 'never live by someone elses rules when they don't care about you.'" The filly eyes brightened and a smile forced its way onto her was intrigued by her new protector.

filly: " What's your name? I'm Blue Ember!" Her voice sounded perkier.

Ash: " I'm Ash." he said ending with a moan as he was gently rubbing his face.

Sky: " What were you doing here Ash?" Ash looked up and his open eye was wider. "Oh no!" he thought to himself. Ash stumbled out of the alley way and towards the corner. He looked around in a desperate manner. Ember Followed right behind him. She had a look of concern and confusion as she stared at him.

Ember: " What's wrong Ash?" She said cautiously.

Ash: " ( grrr) She gone."

Ember: " Who's gone?"

Ash : " The filly I was going to give this to!" Ash levitated his card out of his saddle bag, which had been crumpled in the scuffle. Ember recognised it as a hearts and hooves day card. Suddenly she was sad again.

Ember: " Who is she?"

Ash: " A purple unicorn who trots this way every morning. I think we go to the same school but i don't even know her name." ember looked down in dejection.

Ember: " Twilight."

Ash: " huh?" he said with surprise confusement.

Ember: " Twilight sparkle. her brother is an upper class pony at the royal guard academy."

Ash: " ...Thank you!" he said with a smile. " Well I need to go to school, my parents are going to be so mad." Ember was still looking dejected.

Ash: " Take care, it was kind of nice meeting you Ember!" he said as he turned and started to limp off. Ember looked up in surprise at the words " ...kind of nice..." Another smile made its way on her face.

Ember: " Do... do you walk this way every morning too?"

Ash: " Yes." he said looking back and then continuing to trot his way to school. Ember wanted to help him but she felt he wouldn't take her help and she was kind of shy.

Ember: " OK! See you around!" she said out to him. " See you around." she said softly to herself, as she blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Two sparrows descended on one window ledge of the great hall where Lieutenant Ash and the two Princesses were meeting. The stained glass depicting the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony was large with the characters being almost life size. The two sparrows nuzzled one another until a chyanne hoof shooed them away. Rainbow dash: " come on get out of here!" she said in a hushed voice. Pinkie pie: " Dashy that was kind of rude!" Rainbow dash: " Well excuse me, but they have other ledges they can do that on. I'm trying to listen here!" Rarity: " Really Rainbow Dash you must be more stealthy. We wouldn't want the Lieutenant to see us...by the way, what does he look like?" Rainbow dash was hovering over her two friends in the courtyard just outside the Audience hall. Pinkie was hopping up and down excitedly along side an expectantly smiling Rarity. The window was elevated too far up for Pinkie and Rarity to see into it, so Rainbow dash had to relay everything to them. Rainbow dash: " Rarity, we're here as the Review committee, I want to see how this guy acts with and without Twilight being around, not how he looks..." Rarity was still smiling and expecting Rainbow to answer her question. " Ugh... He's dark grey with gold eyes and a gold mane and tale. He's in his black armor and he looks tough I guess." said Rainbow. Rarity: " Is he handsome?" Rainbow dash: " What the Hay Rarity? I don't care about that!" Rainbow turned back to the window to listen in. Rarity scrunched her nose in disappointment. Ash was now on all fours at attention awaiting for the next question from either of the Princesses. Twilight managed to make eye contact with Ash, but quickly turned her gaze to a window. Celestia: " How was the trip here from Fillydelphia?" Ash: " Your Majesty, the flight was pleasant as we made a few stops on our way up here." Celestia: " You don't have to be so formal Ash, I would rather this meeting be casual. Right Twilight?" Celestia looked at her former pupil who was shocked to hear her name. Twilight nervously giggled and then composed herself as well as she could. Then she spoke. Twilight: " Um. yes Princess, I wouldn't want my new Royal Guard captain to be nervous! he he!" She ended with another nervous giggle. Her eyes darted from Ash to Celestia. Ash tilted his head in confusion. " Is it possible she's...nervous? Why?" he thought to himself. Then Ash realised what Twilight had called him. Ash: " Um Your Highness, with all due respect..." Celestia cleared her throat and stared at Ash. He then corrected himself "...I mean, Twilight, did you mean to tell me that I'm being reassigned as head of your personal guard detail?" Twilight only then realised that she had spilled the beans. It wasn't that it was meant to be a secret, but it did seem out of place to tell him like she did. Celestia: " Yes Ash, that is exactly what she told you. Congratulations!" She smiled and turned her gaze to Twilight. Twilight was now facing Ash. " Is there something else you would like to say to the captain dear princess?" Asked Celestia. Twilight thought to herself and decided she did. Twilight: " Yes Princess, I do. Captain Ash, As the head of my personal guard detail you will be at my side daily. Because of this, I need to be able to trust you. Do you agree?" Ash was listening intently. Ash: " Yes Princess, 100 percent!" Twilight: " Very well Captain, then I trust that we can talk about you more so that i can understand you a little better?" Ash: " As you wish Princess, I'm an open book." Ash sounded almost cocky. Twilight: " Good, In that case there is one last question I have for you." Twilight was now more comfortable. " As you know, I've lived in Ponyville for some time to study the magic of friendship. I am going to visit my old town in two weeks. I want you to make your way to Ponyville prior to my arrival so that you can prepare for my stay there. My question is, when will you be able to go and is there anything you will need?" Ash thought to himself on this question. His experience in VIP protection was extensive due to his service during a recent rebellion. He was now thinking of his subordinates. Ash: " Princess, I am able to travel in three days. Also I have two requests. First, I was wondering, would I be able to take anypony with me?" Twilight: " You may take whomever you need, we are still filling positions so if you would like to recommend anypony, I would be happy to request them." Ash: " In that case Princess, I have a few good ponies in mind. " _ ( Canterlot four years prior to Twilight's coronation) Celestia: "... And that concludes our lessons for today Twilight, do you have any questions?" The day was bright and sunny and the birds were out and about, chirping away the afternoon. Princess Celestia and Twilight were in a classroom set aside for them at the Academy. Twilight occupied the desk front and center and it was covered in scrolls for note taking, an inkwell and several quills, some of them used. Twilight: " Oh yes princess, I was wondering, why is Tyrus not considered a classical alchemist?" Twilight's horn glowed with magic as she was levitating a quill over her parchment, ready to scribble down any information the Princess had to offer. Celestia smiled as she always did at her student. Twilight's inquisitive nature never seemed to get old. Celestia: " Many of his experiments implemented new spells that improved the metamorphosis phase of alchemy, many of them were non nature based spells. In short, he did not adhere to the strict rules of classical Alchemy." As Celesta finished her lecture the bell struck 2:00pm. Twilight finished writing what the Princess said, down. Celestia: " well looks like that is it Twilight, I better hurry and get to my meeting with the head of agriculture." Twilight: " Yes Princess, I should be heading off too, Spike's probably hungry." They both giggled at this. Twilight packed her supplies and was out the door but not before she bowed to the Princess. Princess Celestia watched her pupil race out the door and then began to trot towards it her self. Cadet major Ash of the Canterlot army academy was out at the training field alone, He was working on learning an offensive spell that was difficult to learn. He set up a plank of wood ten meters from where he was standing and was concentrating his magic. His Horn glowed an orange hue. Sweat ran down his face from under his helmet and every time it ran into his eyes, he would lose focus and the spell wouldn't work. " Well, well, what do we have here? It's an army mule, in training!" Said a voice from off in the distance as he laughed. Ash rolled his eyes and turned to face three Royal guard cadets trotting up towards him. Ash: " Oh and if it isn't a bunch of Royal Pains who came to grace me with their presence!" Ash retorted. " What do you want Blitz?" Ash directed to the ring leader of the bunch. Blitz: " Oh I heard you were trying to learn a new trick, so I came to see you fail!" Ash: " Yep that right, I'm learning a new spell to fight! What do you all do these days, learn to polish armor or something like that?" Blitz: " I can kick your flank any day loser! How about i do it now!" Ash: " Oh no! I'm so scared!" Ash Said sarcastically " You know what, Why don't you go play Royal Guard somewhere else. I have important things to do!" Blitz: " You're not worth my time fighting, loser! Now Hurry up and Fail for me!" Ash Frowned at Blitz and turned his horn towards the plank of wood. He took careful aim and concentration. Then his Horn began to glow even brighter than before. Celestia was trotting towards the door to the classroom when a sudden flash of red light appeared from outside and then a loud boom thundered. Celestia spun around to look out the windows. The training field was engulfed in flames. Soon Her two guards that were posted outside the door rushed in with swords drawn. Guard: " Princess, are you alright!" One yelled to to Celestia. Celestia; " yes I'm fine! but what happened!" The second guard was staring out the window as he said, " Maybe its a dragon!" His limbs were quivering. Celestia: " We need to go see, Ponies might be hurt!" The two guards nodded their heads in unison and they followed their Princess out the window and were flying with her to the fire. Four cadets were making their way out of the smoke and were greeted with yelling of orders and questions. Ash fell to his knees and was coughing. His Face was black and some of his coat was missing. Training office: " What happened? Who's responsible for this?" He yelled to the four colts. Blitz: " This Freak did it! He tried to kill us!" Blitz pointed a hoof at Ash. Many of the Ponies began to fight the fire before it spread. The Canterlot fire dept. began hosing down the field. Ash was taken to the infirmary. Ash was questioned about the fire and to the investigators surprise he didn't deny his fault in the incident. Because Ash had submitted a request to attempt the spell, he was not at fault. The spell was a nature based fire spell and was a lost art. No pony had ever successfully cast it so no pony ever thought to supervise him. Ash was ordered to stay in the infirmary for the night so he could be treated for his smoke inhalation. as the day progressed he had a visit from a very concerned filly. She made her way to his bed. Ash woke up and saw her gold armor. Ash: " Oh come on, can't you royal pains leave me alone!" despite only suffering first degree burns, his face was covered in bandages. Ember: " Ash that was pretty rude! And i was here to make you feel better with this apple pie." Ash turned to look at her. Ash: " Oops, sorry I didn't mean to call you one." He said with a smile. Blue Ember frowned at him so Ash tried to make a new point. "So... did you make that pie your self?" Ash asked. Ember: " No sorry, this time i picked it up at the bakery." Ash looked dejected and Ember tilted her head in confusion. Ash: " But I like your apple pies better! Oh well thanks anyways. " Ember turned to hide her sudden blushing cheeks. Ember: " So I heard you've been assigned to the 125 battalion in southern equestria." Ash: " Yeah i should be heading out a week after graduation!" he said with excitement, However Ember was not smiling at all. Her back was still facing Ash. In the eight years she had known Ash, she couldn't bring herself to tell him one secret she kept ever since she had met him. But today was the day she would tell him otherwise she might not get another chance to spend hearts and hooves day with him. She bit her lip and steeled herself. Then she turned to face him. Ember: " Ash, I have something to tell you!" Ash had a mouth full of pie and he swallowed it as she spoke. Ash: " What, did you find somepony special for tomorrow?" Ember: " Well... maybe." Ash: " Oh is it that Orange stallion from that bakery! Oh wait I know! Its that one …." Ember:" What! No...Ash will you Shut up for two seconds!" Ash: " Ok, ok who is it?" Ember was lost in her thoughts, she wasn't sure how to continue from there even though she knew what to say. Ash threw her off so she felt like she couldn't tell him at all. Her face was blush and her head sunk. Ember: " ….Never mind Ash." She said in dejection. Ash saw that she was having a lot of emotions and for someone as tough as her to be like that, she had to have something of a doozy on her mind. Ash closed the door and locked it with his magic, then he scooted an empty bed so that it knocked Ember on it and made her sit down. Ash: " No, you're going to tell me now, I'm all ears!" Ash glared at Ember as he waited for her to tell him what was on her mind. Ember: " Ash.. I..don't..." Ash: " Say it!" Ember looking into his eyes and swallowed the lump that was in her throat. Ember: " I …..have a ...crush on ….you!" she said in a shaky voice. Ash dropped the apple pie on his bead. _ Celestia was in her personal chambers looking over cadet records. She found the one she had been looking for and levitated it out of the box with the others. It Read " Cadet Major Ash, Class 7" Celestia took a sip of tea from her levitated cup and then set it down on her desk. She read the record over and took note of the unit he would be assigned to. She noticed that he had requested to be assigned to the armies elite reconnaissance group. From his records Princess Celestia could tell that he was very studious and had a high espri de'corp for the Equestrian army. Also the fact that he had cast a spell that she hadn't seen for over seven centuries drover her to write a letter approving his request into the 125 battalion's RAC (Reconnaissance and Advanced Combat) unit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(present day Canterlot during Ash's meeting with Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight Sparkle.)

Celestia reclined a little in her throne as Twilight took control of the conversation. Ash politely answered the many questions Twilight had to ask and all was faring well. Twilight was now her self again and very few doubts remained for her about Ash.

Twilight: " I'm surprised we never bumped into each other on that corner!"

Ash: " Well to be honest Princess, We did."

Twilight: " But how come you never...oh right, I wasn't into making friends back then."

Ash: " Oh..." Celestia began to giggle again.

Celestia: " Well at least you two are now acquainted. Right Twilight?" Twilight sunk a little in her throne out of embarrassment.

Celestia: " So...Ash, what plans do you have for hearts and hooves day?"

Ash : " Oh... um well...I have to meet up with somepony." Ash's demeanor changed to a more solemn one. " ...You know, to let them know I'll be leaving soon!" He changed his tone to a happier one. Celestia and Twilight smiled at him.

Twilight: " Oh I see..."

Celestia: " Well now, it was nice getting to know you Captain, we will talk again soon. As for now both I and Twilight have Royal duties to attend to. Make sure to stop by the Armory to be fitted for your new armor."

Ash: " Yes Your Highness and thank you Princess for this opportunity, I will not let you down!"

Twilight: " You're welcome and Thank you as well!" She smiled at him.

Rainbow Dash: " Who is this pony he has to meet I wonder?"

Rainbow dash flew to the ground and landed next to Rarity and Pinkie pie.

Pinkie was still in her perpetual state of bounciness while Rarity was staring at Rainbow for any news on the meeting.

Rainbow Dash: " Ok so the meetings over, Twilight seemed pretty happy, but the 'Captain' is on his way to meet 'somepony'."

Rarity: " He's on his way to meet somepony? Today?... thats too bad, I was really looking forward to meeting him. ( sigh) Oh well, looks like I'm spending hearts and hooves day dateless again."

Rainbow: " Yeah...right...So heres the plan, I sent spike to steal El Capitano's house key and we are going to go see what his house looks like. If anything reflects a ponies character, its his house!"

Rarity: " Rainbow Dash, How could you consider doing something so socially degenerate! Your a Wonderbolt now, you ought to be more ladylike!"

Rainbow: " Rarity, for starters, Wonderbolts are not Lady or gentle colt like, they are awesome like! Secondly, We are here to protect Twilight from recruiting a less than perfect guard to protect her. I'm only going to allow the very best and I'm not sold on this guy!"

Pinkie Pie: " Well we haven't thrown a welcome party for him yet...no wait is it a congratulation part...or no no no no no, maybe a happy promotion day party!"

Rainbow: " Pinkie, how is a party going to help me see if he's worthy?"

Pinkie: " Because thats where you get to know him silly!"

Rainbow: " OK, fine pinkie you can throw a...whatever party for him, but only after we find out more about him."

Pinkie: " Whoo hoo!"

Rarity: " Ugh... fine if you insist." Deep down Rarity wanted to sneak in to Ash's house. Curiosity Was her Weakness. Spike's feet pit patted through the courtyard as he ran to meet the girls.

Spike: " Rainbow! I have it!"

Rainbow: " Ah, nice work my little spined friend! What took you so long?"

Spike: " Well he hides his key under a bolder and its bigger than me!"

Rainbow: " Ok well then we should get going! Pinkie you go follow Ash to where ever he is going, I want to know what he is up to and who he is meeting!"

Pinkie: " You can count on me!" Pinkie held her hoof up in a salute and then changed into spy gear. Rarity and Rainbow Dash set off to Ash's house with spike riding on Rarities back.

(4:00 am Southern Equestria, Bridle town,three year before Twilights coronation)

Lieutenant Ash and his RAC squad were racing through the streets of Bridle town. Intelligence they had come across the day befor indicated a rebel leader named Indigo Runner, was located in the town hall with members of his command. Their source was an informant who indicated that Indigo was after something of immense power.

A Rebellion movement started in the mining towns of southern equestria, their animosity stemmed from a financial crisis affecting the towns. The rebel movement leaders say the corruption and mismanagement of Canterlot was to blame. Their propaganda created a hatred for Canterlot and its high society.

Bridle Town was rumored to be built over an old Vault and the town hall hid the entrance. Ash's informant was cooperating in exchange for his freedom and said Indigo was planning something horrific.

A Pegasus in black and steel armor flew down from the sky and matched Ash's speed. The pegasus was blue and had a dark brown mane and tale.

Pegasus: " Boss, the town is pretty clear but it looks like somepony's in the town hall! There are lookouts posted in the belfry!"

Ash: " Blue star, you and star tail engage the watchers in the belfry! Sage Dust, Palomino, take the back entrance. The rest of you fallow me!" With those orders the three groups split and each one went to their respective entrance to the town hall.

The two pegasi engaged the belfry watchers with arrows from afar as they circled around, Sage Dust ( a green and blue unicorn ) and Palomino (a brown and white earth pony) circled around the back and broke down the door as Ash took the rest of his team through the front.

With the exception of the watchers in the belfry, there was no one else to fight. The teams cleared the building and made their way into the basement to find a hole dug through the base boards.

Ash and his team followed the hole down deep into the earth where they came across a large door that was partially open. At this time Ash was proficient in several spells including force fields. He took point, and created one in front of him self. then he opened the door fully. Dust blew all around the squad as they rushed into the vault.

The Vault was dark, dusty, and large. The Squads voices echoed throughout the large subterranean room allowing them to get a feel for how much bigger the room was beyond their field of vision. The vault was not just a room but a complete library. The precious treasures that were held in it were shelves and shelves of books that appeared to be Ancient.

Sage: " This... This place is huge! Who would hide a library so extensive?"

Palomino: " How far does this thing go?" Palomino said with a draw.

Ash: " Focus guys, we still have a job to do and a vault to clear! Sage, you, Blue Stare and Star Tail clear out the vault. Palomino,stay with me and look through these books!We need to find out what Indigo was looking for! The rest of you guard the entrance, we don't need any surprises!"

The squad went about completing their orders and Ash started looking through books that had been brought to a large wooden table in the middle of the room. Palomino was flipping through one old metal bound book that had dark designs on it. Sage finished clearing out the vault with his team and made his way back to Ash.

Palomino: " Hey Boss, check this book out, I think I've found something!" Ash trotted over to Palomino and levitated the book over to him. The book was in Latin but the title read " Pandora."

Ash: " Where did you find this?"

Palomino: " It was on the floor but the dust was wiped off and the lock is broken. What Does the text say?"

Ash: " I don't know. Sage!"

Sage: " I'll take a look boss!" Sage Dust was able to use a spell that instantly translated any written language into a language that he could read. It was an ability he developed during his studies in Canterlot. His horn glowed and soon the text rearranged itself into Equestrian. Sage read to himself. After reading a few pages his eyes widened.

Sage: " Dear Celestia, This...This is …..a Catalog of the contents of Pandora's box!"

Ash: " What would Indigo want with this?"

Sage: " I don't know, but this has a detailed account of a disaster where the box had been opened four millennia ago. It has several references to a ….thing called the dark wrath!" Palomino was looking at the back of the book when he noticed it was thicker than the cover.

Palomino: " Hey turn to the back! I think Isee something!"

Ash levitated the book and opened it to the back. There was another broken lock and a chamber for a key. it was missing.

Palomino: " Hey... there's supposed to be a key their right? Wheres the key, where the Hay it that key?"

Ash: " I don't know Pal... We need to search the vault! Look for it!" Every pony searched the volt to its entire volume. The Key was gone.

Soon after Ash and his squad searched the Vault, the 125th battalion was there going through its contents. Ash and his team headed back to camp with the book. His team was getting their rest and cleaning up after their 56 hour mission. Ash was completing a report on the missing key when a pegasus trotted over to him.

Captain Pale Moon was a pegasus who had a tall stature. His commision started seven years ago. He took command of the 125 battalions RAC unit that consists of three squads of eight ponies. His coat was a light grey, his mane and tail were short and white and his eyes were a silver. The Captain was known for being charismatic and generally cared for the wellbeing of his subordinates as much as the well being of a mission.

Captain Pale Moon: " Lieutenant."

Ash : " Sir!" Ash stood up from the rock he was sitting on, stood at attention and saluted.

Captain: "At ease goes the search, I heard you stumbled on something scary." The Captain looked very calm but Ash looked serious as he spoke.

Ash: " Well I believe the rebels have a key to Pandora's box and intend to use it."

Capriant: " I can only imagine what they would want with that, try to have that report in ASAP, General Glory is still tooting his horn about calling marshal law on this whole dang region."

Ash: " I'm almost done sir, I'll have it in by 07:00."

Captain: " Outstanding! Oh and how are your folks back home?"

Ash: " Good sir, They're on vacation in Manehattan!"

Captain: " That's good!" he said with a smile. " Good job today, we still have a lot of work to do though!"

Ash: " Yes sir!"

The two ponies saluted and the Captain was on his way to the Command Post. Ash finished his report and made his way to the command post where the General was going to hold a staff meeting.

Ash was saluted by two pegasi posted outside the tent that was the command center. Ash saluted back and trotted past them into the tent. The tent was bustling with action, Many different ponies were in and out of the tent. There also were many desks with ponies typing away on typewriters relaying messages. Ash was barely inside when he trotted into somepony.

Blitz: " Hey watch it Army Mule!...Oh Well if it isn't Lieutenant Freak!"

Ash : " Nice to see you too Blizts!" Ash said sarcastically as he was dusting himself off.

Blitz: " That's Captain Blitz to you! maybe you ought to show me some respect!"

Ash : " Yes Sir Captain!" Ash said as he saluted in a haphazardly way.

Blitz: " Now get out of my way!" Blitz pushed past Ash and went out of the tent. Ash was pretty irritated but he figured he had better, more important things to do. He also wondered why There were "Royal Pains" at the camp. Ash made his way to the center of the larg overly sized tent when his name was called by a booming and almost cheerful Voice.

General Glory: " Ah there you are Lieutenant, Do you have my report?" General Glory was an old War pony who had been serving in the Army for many decades. His Coat was a light brown and his Main, tail and eyes were black.

Ash: " Yes General, Sorry if I'm late!" Ash was saluting and so the General saluted back.

Glory: " Oh Nonsense son, you're right on time! Now how would you feel about attending the meeting? Princess Celestia and the Captain of the Royal Guard will be there."

Ash: " I would be honored sir, But if you don't mind me asking sir, why do you want me to be there?"

Glory: " Ash my boy, it was your team that stumbled upon that book and discovered the Rebels horrible plans. Our Graceful Princess, in all her wisdom wishes for me to 'not be too hasty with enacting martial law upon the region' and I would agree with her if it weren't for the imminent threat posed by the rebels and that key. I need you to testify so that we can take the proper precautions! Do you Agree?"

Ash: " Sir its not my place to question you, so I'll hold my tongue either way."

Glory: " Well then here we go! Just tell the truth as you know it!"

Ash : " Yes General!"

The General lead Ash to the meeting area Where many of the General's officers were already seated. Many Royal guards ponies were seated around and some were posted outside the tent. They all waited for The Princess herself. It wasn't long before she made her appearance.

Royal Guard: " Ladies and Gentle colts of the Equestrian Army and Royal canterlot Guard, I present to you her Royal Highness, Princess Celestia!" At that moment Princess Celestia garbed in royal armor was escorted into the tent by several of her personal guard and Captain Shining Armor. He led her to the Seating area of honor and waited for her to sit down. Everypony was standing at attention or bowing their heads. Then the meeting was started. General Glory bowed and welcomed the Princess to his base camp and begun to conduct the meeting. Several topics were discussed before the General was on the topic of the rebels.

Glory: " Your highness I would like to bring forth one of my subordinates to testify to you what he witnessed today this morning at 03:00."

Celestia: " You may proceed General!" Celestia maintained her calm demeanor throughout the meeting.

Glory looked at Ash and nodded his head. Ash stood up and walked to the center of the meeting.

Ash was being started at by everypony, he hadn't had a chance to clean up or rest so he was disheveled.

Glory: " Your highness, I present to you our hero of the day, Lieutenant Ash of the 125 battalion Second RAC squad! His team was the first to act upon intelligence leading his team to this town. Here, he discovered the rebels devious plan to steal the key to Pandora's box.

Ash trotted up to the center and bowed his head. he could feel the tension in the tent as everypony was quiet. Then he addressed her highness.

Ash: " Your highness, its an honor to address you, may I proceed with my testimony?

Celestia: " You may Lieutenant and the pleasure is all mine."

Ash: " Thank you Princess."

Ash: " Yesterday My team and I came across a rebel who informed us about the whereabouts of The rebel leader Indigo Runner, a Miner From Goldhoof. He claimed that Indigo was in Bridle town searching for something of great power. We acted on this intel and made our way to Bridle town at 03:00, The informant also stated that Indigo discovered a vault rumored to be hidden under the town hall. We were met with little resistance and Indigo was nowhere to be found. What we did find was a hole in the basement of the town hall that lead to a vault door. Inside the vault was an ancient library. One of my subordinates found this book..." Ash levitated his report and the metal bound book his team discovered in the vault to the Princess. Shining armor took it in his ethereal hold and inspected it and gave it to the Princess. "...and in the back of the book it contains an empty chamber where a key should have been. "The book is written in latin and my immediate subordinate translated the books meanings!"

Celestia looked over the contents of the book, reading it to herself as she knew how to read latin. She then closed the book and looked over the report.

Celestia: " This is most troubling, The last time Pandoras box was opened happened before I was even born, but the tails I've heard were horrifying, and this Reference to " The Dark Wrath" is most terrible. If this book really did contained the key to Pandora's box, and the rebels have it in their possession, then we must act! General!"

Glory: " Yes your majesty!"

Celestia: " What requests do you have? What can I do to assist you in dealing with this problem?"

Glory: " Your highness, I have two requests. One; I need to contain the rebels as much as possible to stop them from moving freely throughout the region so therefore I am requesting your blessings in enacting Marshal Law. Second; I need the help of the your Royal Guards to relive my troops from their security duties so that I may have a sufficient number of troops to go after Indigo Runner and his organization!" Many of the Ponies began chattering amongst themselves,

discussing what they thought of the situation.

Captain Shining Armor looked at Celestia with concern. If the princess allowed use of the Royal Guard, many of his own guards ponies would be stationed in southern Equestria. Celestia spoke with Shinning armor in whispers and they both came to an agreement. Celestia turned to face The general and spoke to him.

Celestia: " General Glory, It is with caution and reluctance that Ii permit you both the use of Royal Guards and the enactment of Martial Law on the Province of Southern Equestria." Gasps and cheers sounded throughout the tent. Ash was still in the center of the tent. He maintained his composure but he felt his heart sink. It was as if his testimony moved or even forced the Princess into making a decision against her morals.

Glory: " Thank you your highness!" he bowed his head and Ash caught a glance of the general smiling.

Celestia: " Lieutenant Ash!" Ash snapped out of his thoughts and sounded off.

Ash : " Yes Your Highness!"

Celestia: " May I speak with you in private shortly?"

Ash: " Of course your Highness!"

After the meeting Ash made his way to the Royal Tent that was guarded by dozens of Royal Guards. He was then led inside by Shining Armor. Shining Armor left the tent and Ash was alone with the Princess who was laying on her bed where she was studying a tomb.

Ash: " Lieutenant Ash reporting as summoned your Highness!"

Celestia: " At ease Lieutenant, I want this meeting to be Casual."

Ash: " Uhm.. yes Princess, of course!" Celestia continued to read over the book before she set it down on her bed.

Celestia: " I need your opinion Ash, I've had my reservations about taking more action in this region, but today my hoofs have been forced. It seems like No matter what I try I'm unable to understand or reason with my people here in this part of my kingdom."

Celestia stretched her wings and stood up.

Celestia: " I've read about your work, and I'm rather impressed with how you conduct your self. Tell me Lieutenant, What is your opinion of the rebels and their agenda?"

Ash: " Your Highness, I've been serving under General Glory for one year now, In all the missions I've completed with my team, I've seen poverty, hunger, disease, violence and cruelty. These ponies have something to gripe about and they need our help."

Celestia: " Indeed Lieutenant."

Ash: " ...but with lunatics like Indigo going around spreading propaganda and decent, We can't help those in need and now that Indigo has a key to Pandora's box, we don't have a choice but to put an end to him!" Ash stopped to compose himself as he was starting to become emotional.

Celestia: " What would you propose lieutenant?"

Ash: " Our number one priority in that regard, is to find Pandora's box and secure it before Indigo does. We can't let him have the chance to use it for anything!" Celestia smiled at Ash's Remark

Celestia: " Very good Lieutenant, then I must ask you, to use whatever means necessary to find it's location and stop Indigo."

Ash: " I will your highness!"

Celestia: " Very well Lieutenant, That is all. "

Ash: " Your highness, I just wanted to thank you..."

Celestia: "For what Lieutenant?"

Ash: " Your letter, your letter of approval allowing me into the RAC Unit."

Celestia: " I'm glad I wrote it, you have filled the role very well. You are Welcome."

Ash: " Have a good morning Your highness!" Ash bowed his head and he left the tent.

Ash made it back to his side of the camp and wearily entered his tent. All of his Squad was asleep in their own tents so Ash was free to just walk in to his without being bothered.

He lifted the flap and trotted in. He levitated his helmet off his head and let it drop on the ground. then he noticed somepony had entered his tent behind him. Ash turned around and with great surprise he saw the silhouette of a Royal guard. Ash was about to say something until the Guard rushed him and her lips met his. Ash fell on his back and the mare fell on top of him. Ash was confused but then the mare's eyes met his. She was Blue Ember.

Ash: " Em? What are you doing here?" he whispered

Ember : " I missed you." She whispered back. Then she nuzzled him.

Ash: " I missed you too beautiful!" he said as he nuzzled her back. Ember was lost in Ash's embrace and cuddled him tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ash: " How are Things back at home?"

Ember: " Wonderful, Dad was talking about renting the Canterlot gardens!"

Ash: " for what?"

Ember: " For our reception stupid!" She began to giggle. She then lifted the necklace Ash gave her the night he proposed. "remember you asked me a certain question?"

Ash: " Of course."

Blue Ember and Ash cuddled until Ash fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow drifted down in light waves on Canterlot, blanketing everything in white, and there was a fog that faded out the surrounding landscape. It was the day before Hearth's warming eve and every pony was bundled up nice and ponies were out shopping with their family while others were out enjoying the day with their special somepony. Some establishments had fires burning in outdoor pits for their patrons, while others offered hot cocoa and the streets were full of ponies. Canterlot grand central was bustling with activity and many trains had been stopping at this hub that connects all railways. One particular train had made it all the way from Southern Equestria. Many military ponies had been given leave and were making their way back home, some would be getting off in Canterlot, while others would be headed to other parts of the kingdom. As the train came into the station, it let out a hiss of steam. When the train came to a stop, the conductor made his announcement to the passengers that they had arrived. He ended his call with "... and have a happy hearth's warming eve 125!" At that the troops cheered. Ash was among the crowd of the 125th battalion on the train. Every one from the 125th were in their white armor that was seasonal. In addition to their armor being colored white, there was a wool lining that stuck out of the neck area of the armor, forming a warm collar. Ash, being an officer, had the option of wearing a green scarf around his neck and so he did. He normally didn't wear it out on missions since it didn't help him blend into the winter scenery very well. However he felt that he had spent enough cold and lonely nights out in the woods either on patrol or on watch that he could use the extra warmth. Ash stepped off with his saddle bags and trotted through the crowd, He called out to his company, Ash:"Company A, Fall in!"; his captain stayed in southern Equestria and he left Ash in charge of forming the company for the ceremony. The 20 or so troops in his company that were allowed Leave, lined up in formation covering and adjusting where they needed too. Princess Celestia had made her way to the station to say a few words of welcome to the weary soldiers and to their families. After the Princess was done with her speech, the families were allowed to rush in and the troops broke rank as well. Every pony was hugging, kissing, crying and laughing and making the returning sons, daughters, fathers, wives, and friends feel more welcomed than they had ever felt before. Ash, however, was not greeted by anyone he knew. He kept his return a secret so he could surprise a very special somepony. Ash made his way down the street with his saddle bags, in them was a red box wrapped with a silver ribbon. A gift he had purchased before he made the trip to Canterlot. _ Blue Ember had finished a shift of guard duty at the Castle and was in her barrack changing out of her armor. She had a few presents for her family tucked away in her saddlebags and she was ready do go home. On her way out of the castle she heard her friend call to her. lilac Tapestry : " Bonjour mon ami! Happy hearth's warming eve!" she said in her french accent. Lilac Tapestry, a Unicorn with a light lavender coat and a dark lavender mane and tale, was an aspiring fashion designer wishing to own her own boutique in canterlot. She met Ember as a filly and they have talked ever since and now their friendship had gotten much better since Recently when Lilacs Mother became ill. Ember: " Happy Hearth's Warming Eve to you too Lilly!" Lilac: " So how is your family?" Ember: " They are doing well, How is your mother?" Lilac: " Mother is doing better. She's eating more." Ember: " Thats good!' Lilac: " So how is your amoureux?" Ember: " He's still in Southern Equestria." Lilac: " Well i just came from the train station, and his battalion just arrived!" Ember: " He probably still has obligations over there. He told me he would probably not be coming for another few months." Lilac: " Oh I'm sorry!" Ember: " It's ok Lilly, it's just a few more months. He'll be fine...I'm sure of it." She didn't sound so sure, since she heard that the problems were escalating for Equestria in the south. Lilac felt bad for Her friend since she knew how she felt about Ash all these years. She knew it took Ember eight years to finally tell him, and now that they were together, he was off fighting a took her wool scarf and levitated it around Ember, Her Friend Was like her older sister. Lilac: " Come on Ember, today is to festive to stand around and not enjoy the fun!" Ember looked up at Lilac and smiled. Ember: " Your right! Oh and, I have something for you!" she said excitedly. Lilac: " Oh Thank you Ember, What is it?" Ember: " Come on Just Open it! You'll Like it!" Lilac opened her present with her magic and she pulled out a brooch made of silver studded with rubies and sapphires. Lilac: " Oh Ember, It's gorgeous! How did you pay for this?" Lilac was pretty shocked, The brooch look as if it were worth at least 1000 bits. Ember: " I've been saving for gifts this year, I've even pulled night shifts at the castle. It's all worth it to me! Theres something else in there for your Mother!" Lilac pulled out some earrings from the box , they were studded with emeralds. Lilac: " Oh Thank you mon ami! My mother will surely love these!" With that said she hugged Ember. Ember: " Ok shall we?" Lilac: " Oui!" She smiled. The two trotted down the street like a pair of fillies laughing and playing. It was very unfitting for a lieutenant in the Royal guard and a Sophisticated Fashionista. _ Ash was on his way to his parents home when saw a pair of mares enter a candy store across the street from him. He couldn't believe it, but he caught sight of Lilac Tapestry and his girlfriend. The girls were laughing hysterically at a joke Lilac told Ember as the entered. Ash hid in an alleyway where he made changes to his plan. He wanted to surprise Ember with her gift and his opportunity had come. Ash needed something to lure Ember and Lilac down certain streets where he would surprise her, so off his scarf went. Ember and Lilac burst out of the candy story giggling like a pair of fillies when a green scarf floated past their mussels. It floated around the pair a couple of times before it stayed suspended in the air in front of Ember. They both looked at it curiously but before either of them could reach out and touch it, It zipped down the street. They looked at each other and then they were off to catch it. Ember kept looking around to see if somepony was manipulating the scarf. She recognised it as an army scarf and wanted so desperately to catch it. Lilac was starting to fall behind since she wasn't very athletic. Lilac: " Wait Ember! Slow down!" Ember: " Come on its getting away!" Lilac: " This is all ( huff) very ( huff) Strange!" Ember began to wonder why this scarf showed up and why it was enticing her and her friend to chase it. But, at the same time, she felt something that made it imperative to catch it. It was something warm and exciting. Then after leading her down several side streets and around the old donut shop, it landed on the sidewalk. Ember, who had been flying now, landed gracefully next to it, she went to pick it up with her hoof when it took off again, down a very familiar alley way. The Scarf found its owner and wrapped around the dark grey Stallion in white armor. He had the biggest grin across his face and he was blushing. Ash: " Hi Em." he said calmly but loud enough for her to hear. Ember was just standing there in shock, she couldn't move or say a word. Lilac had then finally caught up and was out of breath. Lilac: " ( huf) Mon ( huh) ami..." Ember then started running towards Ash and flung her hooves around him. she was crying and kissing and hugging her one and only. All she could do was say his name and cry. Ember: " Ash!...Ash!..." Ash was being crushed from her embrace but he didn't mind, he felt himself doing the same. Lilac could do nothing but stand there and smile. after a while of that, Ash levitated his helmet off and set it on the ground. Ash: " Em, Remember the first time we met?" Ember had trouble composing herself well enough to answer his question. Ember: " ( sniff) Yes, it was here!" Ash: " Have I ever told you it was life changing?" Ember: "( Sniff) …(giggle) no! Why, was it?" Ash: " Very!...I don't think I can live without you now!" Ember: " Neither can I! Ash, its really hard with you not being here and I don't know what I would do without you!" Ash put his hoofs up on Ember and gently pushed her back a couple of steps. Ember had a look of confusion. Ash smiled encouragingly. Ash: " Em..." His voice took a very serious tone as he tried to speak. " I have something to...ask you." Lilac was standing at the end of the alley, she didn't want to ruin the moment with her intrusion. She heard Ash become serious and then she saw him pull a red present with a silver bow on it out of his saddle bag. Ember timidly opened it and Ash levitated a necklace, he muttered something and Ember broke down crying while saying " Yes!" _ (Present day Canterlot ) Rainbow dash, Spike, and Rarity all came to Ash's home in Canterlot. The solid red oak door loomed largely in front of them. Several bushes and a rose bed under each window decorated the front yard. There was a large boulder that was moved off to the side as well. Rainbow Dash: " Alright we're here, there's no turning back now! Spike, Give me the key!" Spike: " You know Rainbow Dash, This isn't exactly legal!" Rainbow Dash: " Hey I thought you were Twilight's number one assistant! Don't you want to know more about this Ash guy?" Spike:" Well, yeah! But..." Rainbow cut him off. Rainbow Dash: " No buts, this is the best way!" Spike reluctantly handed over the key to RD. She eagerly took it to the front door and unlocked it. Rarity was giddy with excitement. Rainbow Dash pushed the door open and both Spike and Rarity looked over her shoulders. Rainbow Dash: " Spike, you stand out here and be a look out ok?" Spike: " Uh.. sure!" Rainbow Dash and Rarity trotted in. The house was nice and clean, the floors were wood and the furniture was sparsely placed. Awards and a few weapons adorned the walls along with pictures of loved ones. Rarity: " Well now, he does seem rather Clean." Rarity was looking around astonished at how clean the house was. Rainbow flew around looking at everything with a scrutinous eye. Nothing seemed to be out of place and nothing was suspicious looking. After ten minutes the girls met at the base of a staircase. Rainbow looked up. Rarity: " Darling are you sure you want to poke around in his top floor. I really dont think its a good idea!" Rainbow Dash: " I won't take long, we'll be done in a jiffy!" Rarity: " Rainbow Dash I don't' think we'll find anything on him, he seems rather normal...well for a military stallion that is." Rainbow Dash: " I just want to make sure, thats all!" Rainbow Dash began flying up the stairs and Rarity followed. At the top of the stairs was a bath room, a hallway, another room, and the master bedroom at the end. Rainbow dash went straight for the Master Bedroom and Rarity timidly followed. The girls both pushed the door open and Rainbow Dash went in first. The bed was a king sized one and all around the room were nicknacks of various natures. The wall opposite of the bed had a dresser with a mirror. Everything was clean and in order. Rarity: " OK Rainbow Dash, we've seen enough. We should be going now." Rainbow Dash: " Wait, who's that? " Rainbow Dash was pointing at a picture of a white mare with a blue mane. Below the Picture there was a jewelry box. Rainbow Dash flew to it and opened the box, then she pulled out a necklace. Rainbow Dash: " Huh I wonder why he would have something like this!" Rarity: " Darling, Put that back!" Rainbow Dash: " What? Why?" Rarity: " Please! That's an engagement necklace!" Rainbow set the necklace back in it's place and began looking around. Rainbow Dash: " So... Wait, who is this mare, and why isn't she wearing it?.. I don't see any mares stuff here either!" Rarity: " I don't know darling but I think we've overstayed our welcome here!" Rainbow landed gently and the mares made their way back out. Rainbow Dash looked at the picture of Blue Ember above the jewelry box holding the engagement necklace. She sighed and closed the master bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

( I wanted to give a shout out to some very cool bronies who have kept me going and doing what i love to do.

FluttershyRulez seniorcopycat

Ironlegion715 "Me" ( not me me but some one else named " Me" )

Paarzival

Righteous

Vilukdulmer

Wild sparks

Thank you all for following this story, you're reviews and your advise! :) )

(Three months after martial law was enacted in Southern Equestria)

"Lt...lieutenant!" Said a younger sounding male pony. Blue ember, was behind her desk, in her office, in the "temporary" command post in Bridletowne. She was working on guard duty schedules for her Captain when Corporal Armor Clad had come in. The air in the room was stagnant , humid, and hot ; especially for spring weather.

Ember: " What it is Clad?" Her eyes shifted up to look at the pony standing at attention in front of her desk. His coat was white and his eyes were a deep blue.

Armor Clad: " It's about that time Mam!" In his hooves he held a report of the activities of his squad from earlier that day. it was a daily report hoof written at the end of the every squad leaders shift and he was the first to file his.

Ember: " Ok Corporal, What do you have for me?" Her posture in her seat improved a little as she sat up . Her mane was tossed to one side. Sunlight crept through the cracked shutters of her office and landed across her desk like a great divide.

Clad: " We have nothing weird, strange, out of place or troubling to report. Every pony is accounted for and no laws were broken... Mam!"

Ember: " Well Thank Celestia for that! Is there anything else? " Ember went back to writing up the following week's schedule while she asked her question. Clad shook his head no.

Ember: " Well then you are dismissed." Clad saluted and did an about face. He stopped before completely exited the office.

Clad: " Oh! Right there was one more bit of information I forgot to pass on!"

Ember: " Well, what?" Ember was in the middle of writing.

Clad: " I over heard Captain Pale Moon talking to General Valor about A certain lieutenant coming back to base sometime around 1800 ." A loud dull scratch could be heard going across the page of the schedule. Ember also spilled the ink well. Clad smiled as he left the room. Ember Was a Stone faced character when she dealt with the guards under her command and never had any problems being assertive. However, whenever a dark grey unicorn with gold eyes was involved, her demeanor would change.

Ember: " Damn it!" She said as the ink got all over the the desk and schedule. She would have to rewrite it. It was annoying but really she didn't care too much. Besides, Ash was coming back.

Birds Chirped throughout the forest near Bridle Town as bunnies and other small woodland creatures scurried about under it's canopies. Ash was standing on the side of a dirt road peering through the dense foliage as he waited.

Ash: " Sage? do you see anything?" Ash asked Sage dust who was just to the left of him. Sage was trying his best be he too could not see any pony trotting down either side of the road.

Sage: " Sorry boss, I don't"

Palomino: " Boss, why don't I head down the road a ways and see if I can see around that bend?" Palomino was on his back playing with a leaf just above his head out of boredom. The squad had been waiting to ambush a group of supposed rebels that were supposed to be headed down that very same road, according to their informant. Ash pondered on Palomino's request.

Ash: "hm...Alright but don't make too much noise. We have the critters on our side today so we don't need to go off scaring them."

Palomino: " You got it boss!" Palomino said this while he stood up . Finally he could move around, even though he could only creep. Palomino made his way up the road through the foliage being careful not to make a lot of noise. Ash was on edge.

Ash looked up at the canopy of the tree he was next to, a pair of eyes met his. He made a hoof gesture that was code for inquiry. The eyes shook side to side in a no motion.

Ash: " Star tail doesn't see anything either." he said to Sage.

Sage: " Sir, are you sure we're in the right place?" Sage was looking up at Ash.

Ash: " I'm sure and we are on time."

Sage: " Then we've been duped?"

Ash: " Maybe!" Suddenly there was a scream.

Palomino: " AHHHH!" Palomino's scream could be heard getting louder as he ran up the road towards his squad. Ash and Sage immediately jumped out from their hiding spot. What they saw was confusing. Palomino was running alone but it looked like he was running away from something.

Ash: " Hey Pal! What's going on?"

Palomino: " Ma.. MaMan...!" Before Palomino could finish his word, A large furry beast broke through the thick foliage and stumbled into the road.

Palomino: " Manticore!" He finally got out. Ash and Sages eye grew wide. Ash turned around and began yelling orders.

Ash: " Star tail, help Pal!" Star Tail saluted and flew straight at the charging Cat as it was gaining on Palomino. Pal was at a full gallop with his helmet jostling around and his _colored tail fluttering behind him. Star made it to Pal and he banked to the right to miss him and aimed for the Manticore. At the last moment he pulled up flying straight over the manticores head making it duck and slow down. Star came around for another pass.

Ash turned to his squad and told the rest of his squad to block the road. It would be unwise to let a charging raging manticore make its way to bridle town.

Ash: " Blue Star, Back me up, I need some time!"

Blue: " You got boss!" Blue flew in front of Ash and grounded himself and stood in a pose ready to pounce at the charging Beast. He Had trust in his lieutenant and didn't hesitate to act.

Ash: " Sage! try and distract it! I don't want it getting by!" Sage nodded and began moving the rest of the squad along the sides of the road in an attempt to surround the beast once it got close.

Ash concentrated his magic and his horn began to glow. glowing ribbons of light shot out and curled around the trees on the side of the road. The beast had caught up to palomino and was about to pounce on him, but Star tail rushed the bug cat and fended him off. Palomino, in a spurt of bravery, turned around and drew his sword, clasping it in his mouth.

Ash : " NO Pal, Just get with Sage!" Palomino moved off to the side . The cat Turned his attention to Ash and roared as it began charging him. Blue Star Answered the cats Charge with his own, landing a mid air back to the manticores nose, causing the beast to back up. It wasn't a hard kick, but it was enough to stop the beast. Finally Ash's spell was complete and the ribbons of magic launched themselves at the manticore. The Ends curled around the beast and wrapped tightly immobilizing the beasts legs and suspending it just above the road. The squad began o move in to secure the cat.

Ash: " Easy, Easy. WE have Critters watching us! We don't need them disapproving of us!" Weeks of work were put into Getting the woodland critters to accept the squad because ash didn't want them spying for the wrong ponies. It was a fragile alliance that required great care. For ash, The Critters were an invaluable asset to the his cause. but now, there were a few worried bunnies looking onward to Ash's conduct. They didn't look happy at all.

Ash trotted up to the manticore and faced it. The Cat Growled threateningly. Ash noticed a pair of hoof marks and each cheek of the cat and wondered if that was the reason it was mad.

Ash : " Hey Blue! How hard did buck this cat? " Blue noticing the marks as well began to defend his actions.

Blue: " Hey boss! I didn't kick it that hard!"Blue then motioned to Palomino who in turn gave a nervous shrug to Ash.

Ash: " Pal? What did you do?" Palomino Then Replied in anger.

Palomino: " Well she Tried Clawing me when i got the the bend in the road! I didn't have a choice!" Ash just shook his head. Since he had an angry beast in his clutches He decided to focus on it..

Ash: " Excuse me. I'm Lieutenant Ash of the 125th . This is my RAC squad. I understand that you are angry and with good reason. if you can calm down and allow me to talk, I will let you go. I don't' want to hurt you!" The Cat, with still a frown, Snorted at Ash, but then Gave a nod in agreement. Ash then began to loosen the Ribbons and the cat was then free. It Stood there patiently glaring at Ash.

Ash: " I just wanted to let you know that I take full responsibility for the actions of my squad members and I'm Sorry. You didn't deserve the treatment that you have received and i am willing to make amends!" The cat tilted its head in confusion as it pondered.

Palomino Couldn't hear What Ash was saying but he could tell he was having a conversation with the beast. Ash didn't always know That he could converse with animals until he was sell into his tour in Southern Equestria. He wasn't as good at it as a certain tan pegasus with a pink mane and tail from ponyville was, but he could make connections with the animals.

Then the manticore smiled and pointed at Palomino, who shrunk back. Ash nodded his head with a smile and turned to Palomino.

Ash : " Pal! Get over here!" Palomino's head sunk as he trotted over to Ash and the manticore.

he stood next to Ash.

Ash: " Pal, I want you to apologize to the Manticore for bucking him in the face so we can get on with our mission." Palomino looked at Ash with shock and confusion. He wasn't sure that an apology would solve the issue, but for some reason Ash inspired confidence. Palomino looked at the manticore who was now calm but still very much angry with him.

Palomino: " uh...I'm sorry i bucked ya in the face." The manticore Chuckled and Palomino Frowned back, but Ash put his hoof on Palomino's shoulder and shook his head no. The Manticore then turned to Ash and gave him one big lick on the side of the face.

Ash: " uh...Thanks?" The ordeal took more than a half hour to conclude so Sage tapped Ash on the shoulder.

Sage: " Boss, I don't think any pony is coming down this road." Ash looked up the road and thought for a moment.

Ash: " You're right Sage, This is troubling. It's like our leads are getting us nowhere." Ash looked at the manticore and smiled. " once again Sorry for the trouble, we're going to be heading out now." The manticore gave one last chuckle at Palomino and walked away into the forest. All Palomino could do was grit his teeth and frown back. Ash Ordered his Squad back to Bridle town.

Back in Bridletowne Ponies were going about their daily business at the markets in the center of town. Ember was looking out her office window down at the ponies at the market. she was off duty and ready to get back to the barracks, yet she stayed a little longer so she could meet up with Ash at the Command post. Her head sat on the window sill as a goofy grin had formed on her face. Her thought were about see Ash who she hadn't seen in two weeks which was very taxing on her emotions. Every day more Soldiers would be brought in to the makeshift military hospital due to injuries from battle.

Captain Ivory: " Lieutenant?" Said a tan and white pegasus Royal Guard officer. Ember shot up from her slumped position at the window and was now standing at attention behind her desk. Ivory was in his Gold and white armor which was the color a captain under the captain of the guard would wear.

Ember: " Yes Sir, what can i do for you?" Ember was back to her regimental persona.

Captain Ivory was Embers CO, but His career was coming to a close as he was getting ready to retire.

Ivory: " What are you still doing here? Aren't you off duty?" he said in his gruff, low voice.

Ember: " Sorry sir, I was just waiting for someone!" She remained at attention with her stone face, but blush was beginning to show.

Ivory: " Well then You better not be seen by anyone, they might think you are still working. That would be a huge bother if you ask me. Come on I want you rest up so get out of here!"

Ember: " But sir, I..."

Ivory: " Besides, He's down stairs." Ember was in slight shock. She kept her eye on the road that lead into the small town but she didn't' see any army ponies come in: None that looked like Ash at all. Ember shook her head up and down and then saluted. the captain quickly saluted back to her and she was off like the wind.

Ash had made it to the command post with Palomino. Ash trotted through the main entrance with swinging doors. Captain Pale Moon Was waiting for him.

Pale Moon: " Hows the hunt lieutenant?" He said in a chipper tone. Ash shook his head.

Ash: " They didn't show, I think they were tipped off sir?" he said as he saluted. Pale Moon

Saluted back. Palomino had also saluted to the captain.

Pale Moon: " That's only speculation, anything could have happened."

Ash: " that is true sir."

Pale Moon: " Well it's a damn shame. Make sure you set you report on my desk before you leave here."

Ash: " Yes sir!" The three saluted to each other and Captain Pale Moon Walked out of the town hall/ Command post. Ash stood there with as he looked at the new trap door in place on the floor, Right where he had found the vault three months ago. The new door was locked with magic. Ash heard wings fluttering above him and he looked up as Ember was maneuvering to land right next to Ash. She hugged him and planted a kiss right on his lips. No other ponies except for the one at the reception table and Palomino.

Ash: " Well I missed you too lieutenant!" he smiled at her.

Palomino: " Howdy Lieutenant?" he said to Ember. he was saluting her as well.

Ember: " Nice to see you too Sarg! How did the mission go?"

Ash: " it was a bust."

Ember: " Well at least you're back!" She smiled at Ash and nuzzled him . Palomino was feeling out of place.

Palomino: " Well I'll let you two lovebirds be. I've got my...um ...some pony to talk to." Ember wasn't opposed to that at all. She wanted to spend as much time with her Fiance as possible. before he would go back out.

Ash: " Yeah, I've got my report to finish so I'll see you around Pal." Palomino Saluted to both the lieutenants and headed out the doors.

Ember: " So Can i come with? "

Ash : " Eh. maybe." He smiled at her. The two trotted up to his office to write his report before the were out on the town.


	6. Chapter 6

(I promise this is as sad as it's going to get)

( present day Afternoon, after the Ashes meeting with the Princesses.)

Ash exited the palace armor was gold and and white with a blue plume. It was much lighter than his army armor that he had worn earlier that day and shined brightly in the sunlight. Unlike the other royal guards, his armor did not bleach his coat white but rather left it its usual dark grey color. Ash was a little self conscious about it since it made him stand out but he was told to the best way to get use to the fit of the armor was to wear it for a full day. the hard material underneath the plates had points of pressure and the only way to get rid of them was to break the armor in.

As he exited the gates he was saluted by two royal guards and he saluted back never missing a stride. His armor, being new, shinned more brilliantly in the sun than the armor of the two guards posted at the entrance. Ash's mind racked itself as he wrestled with the his emotions.

Ash: " What am i doing taking on this reassignment? I can't be doing this, especially today of all days!" Ash thought to himself. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would become a "Royal Pain", or more incredible, becoming the captain of Princess Twilight's personal guard detail. "... But, is it really a bad thing? It's only a job, and it's a nice change of pace!"

Ash trotted past an inconspicuously average looking bush as he made his way to the street leading to the flower stand he was navigating to. Soon after he trotted past it, a suspicious pink pony in black spy gear rose up from the bush holding binoculars and speaking what appeared to be a rehers monolog.

Pinkie: " Hm...Subject Alfa spotted and he is now moving down main street. Interestingly he is in a hurry. NIce Armor! It seems I need to closely follow subject Alfa and study his moves. I know he's up to something! Right agent G?" At that time A little alligator dressed in a little spy suit and wearing a three hole balaclava popped his head out of Pinkie's mane and wagged his tail in some kind of response. " Affirmative Agent G, Cover my back and I'll take point!" said Pinkie Pie.

At that time The two guards were staring at her from the gate, boredom adorned their faces. Pinkie waved a hoof at them.

Pinkie: " Hi sargent Halbard, Hi corporal Blue Spear!" The two smiled and waved back. By this time they were well acquainted with the crazy pink earth pony and knew of her well intentions. They have grown to not question anything about her doings. She was miss Pie being miss Pie.

Pinkie: " ok… one… two… three… Mark!" Pinkie then moved out of the bushes via a somersault and a windmill and swiftly moved to the wall of the building that was down the street. She peeked around the corner and stared at Ash who was trotting down the street unknowing of his follower. She would hide in bushes, disguised herself as a street vendor and climb up buildings while following her subject per Rainbow Dashes request. Ash had a feeling he was being followed but he could never catch her, so he continued with his day.

Soon he came to a coffee shop and entered. Pinkie watched from across the street while receiving weird stars from ponies passing by, as she was clearly sitting in a small tree.

Shop owner: " L.t. Ash?...What are you doing in that armor? Did you forget you're an Army pony or something?" The shop owner said from behind the counter. Ash smiled at the brown earth pony mare. He knew the comments were coming.

Ash: " No I've been reassigned, and its Captain now. So how are you doing Java Blend?"

Java: " Oh you know, busy as usual. probably not as busy as you're going to be with the mares, you know, looking like that." She said with a teasing smirk. Ash just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Ash: " Yeah, sure!"

Jave: " Hey I'm just saying, The girls love the uniforms! It is Hearts and hooves day after all!" ash looked down in dejection.

Ash: " I already have some pony, Joe!" Joe was Ashes nickname for his fave barista, They had known each other for a year now since Ash had been making regular stops to Canterlot. Ash spoke somberly. Java Then remembered why he was not too happy about this particular day.

Jave: " … I know." she said with a somber tone. " Well here you go! Your usual!" She pushed a ceramic cup towards Ash and he grabbed it with his magic. Ash looked up and smiled.

Ash: " Thanks Joe!" he said in a more chipper tone. Java smiled at him.

After Ash finished his cup he said his farewells to Java and left the shop. Pinkie followed. Jova wasn't kidding about The mares. Many mares, and some stallions, made glances at Ash as he Trotted along. Ash Noticed this and was self conscious about it. Attention like that was not something he was ever. A little ways down the street he Came across a Floral vender, He trotted up and pointed at a buque. The vender levitated it to Ash and Ash levitated some bits to The vender. With a node, Ash trotted away from the Stand. Pinkie watched every thing through her binoculars and rubbed her chin with her hoof.

Pinkie: " Ahah! Subject Alfa does have a girlfriend! I can only imagine who she looks like! The only way to find out, though, is to gather further intel!" Pinkie noticed Ash trotting ahead so she continued to follow him.

(five months after Martial law was enacted in Southern Equestria.)

The night air was cool and all was quiet in Bridletowne. All its inhabitants were inside their homes asleep. The only ponies that were awake were the Royal Guard ponies That patrolled the Streets. Blue Ember was on duty that night and she walked the streets not wandering too far from the Command Post that was the town hall. Her Armor glistened in the moon, and her eyes shined as well. Her gaze fell upon many houses and buildings as she trotted along, worrying about her Fiance Who was sure to be out in the woods Searching for the Location of Pandora's Pony in the 125th brigade was out in the countryside doing the same. It was not a thought that she had relished.

As requested from the commanding general, The Royal Guard was under his command and they were stationed all around southern equestria guarding towns, cities and road check points. Ember had been stationed in bridletowne since martial law was enacted and she was thankful since the 125th's command center was located there. The 125th's RAC units would report there and so Ash would periodically report to The General In Bridle Town. This Gave the Couple a chance to see each other and as an added bonus Ember would would catch bits of information on the progress of the conflict. However Ember was worried on this particular night. There had been rumors that the rebels were growing more desperate to find Pandora's box.

The conflict Was never considered a Civil war since many of the local municipalities had been cooperating with The Royal Government. But Things had been getting out of control. There were rumors that engagements between Army and rebels were more vicious due to the ongoing conflict. This was pretty evident in Ashes appearance when he would come back to bridle town with a few more scratches and scorch marks in his armor. Ember waited impatiently for any sign or news of Ash and his well being.

Ash and his squad had been sent on a mission into a small forgotten nameless town just east of Bridle Town. They were following a lead that Command had sent them on and were desperately looking through the surprisingly intact library of this town. It was taken care of by an old unicorn who lived alone. His name was Oak Wonderer. The old unicorn with a oak tree cutie mark made his way down from the third floor of his old library with a few books in his magical hold and a single candle that lit his way. The boards creaked with each step he took and the only other sounds were pages being flipped through from down stairs.

Ash and Sage were at a large table with piles of books Scattered around . Palamino and the rest were out in the Town searching through buildings for other possible leads as to the location of Pandoras box. Ash had his horn shining light down on the pages as he read through each book. The old unicorn dropped the books on the pile next ash that was designated as the pile of books that hand not be read yet. Ash was sitting on his haunches which made his armor move up exposing his shield and sword cutie mark, flames ran up the side of the kite shield mark. The older pony noticed the cutie mark and was curious as to why the shield had no design in the middle. It was blank .

Oak: " Say the youngster, would it be rude of me to inquire about your cutie mark?"

Ash: " I don't see the relevance to the search, but what did you want to know?"

Oak: " Its a nice Design, very fitting of a solder pony, when did you receive your cutie mark?" Ash was taken back by the unicorns question. It was odd for any pony other than young colts and fillies to ask about it.

Ash: " Well I learned a spell to control fire when i was in the academy, I didn't even notice it until I was in the infirmary."

Oak: " That is very interesting, say Is it just me, or does it look like its missing something?"

Ash: " What do you mean good sir? Clearly it's a cutie mark. It has to be complete!"

Oak: " I once read a book about cutie marks that only half rendered for part of the bearers life, until his or her true virtue is revealed." Sage looked up from his book.

Ash: " Sir I've never heard any such story, and I can assure you, my cutie mark is complete."

Oak: " Then can you tell me, why does the shield not bare any symbols ?"

Ash: " I...I don't know. Look, lets just get back to the task at hand!" Ash thrusted his head down to read more. Oak Just shook his head and shrugged.

three hours had passed as Sage levitated the last book from the non read pile. Ash got up and trotted to the stairs leading down to the first floor. The sage green stallion unicorn flipped through the book with less vigor in his search than earlier that night. His helmet was on the table and his light grey mane was messy. Ash stopped at the base of the stairs and sat on his haunches. He then concluded that,once again, he was ordered to search a bad lead.

Ash then began recalling the meeting he had with Princess Celestia before she left for Canterlot, five months ago. He recalled her order to him, telling him that he was to use any means necessary to find Pandora's Box befor Indigo Runner. But, for the past month something strange was happening; Ash was plagued by bad lead after bad lead. Even the ones he came across him self were proving useless. It was also evident that Command itself was a stumbling block. Very little viable information was given to Ash from command; Not even Captain Pale Moon could Access credible sources. It was like Ash was being kept in the dark.

Suddenly Ash could hear Palomino calling from outside.

Palomino: " Sir, We've got contact coming from the south!"Ash shot up onto all four hooves .

Ash : " Sage! Get down here!... How many? "

Palomino:" Just one sir! Do we engage?"

Ash: " Don't kill him! Bring him in!" Palomino rushed to the Pony who was rushing up the road leading into the small ghost town. Star Tail and Blue Stare covered him from above with arrows knocked ready to let fly. Palomino closed the distance and tackled the pony who was an earth pony himself.

Palomino : " hold still! Do you have any weapons?"

Pony: " No Damn it! Get off me! I have to warn The Town!"

Palomino: " Just Hold Still!... What do you mean?"

Pony: " We're dead! We're All Dead!...Listened, They wouldn't listen to us!"

Ash and the rest of the squad had galloped up to the subdued pony. He was covered in cuts and

bruses. Ash overheard him.

Ash : " What do you mean? Who didn't listen? Who are you? "

Pony: " Listen...We agreed to surrender and allow...your general to take possession!"

Ash: " Possession of what?"

Pony:" The key...the Box...Every thing! That cursed box..Its evil!"

Ash:" What happened!"

Pony: " I am Frostbite, Second in command of Indigo runners Riders! I ran From the forest with a mission to give our unconditional surrender. We...We just wanted food for our families! But Your

General... He slaughtered ,y friends and almost had me killed! General Indigo, made a promise to unleash Misery upon the land if any more violence was dealt out by the army!...Listen, we can avert this...we can overt death and pain! I am Looking for Lieutenant Ash!"

Ash: " I am Ash! Is this really true!" Frost bite suddenly smiled as if a great blessing had been bestowed upon him. His eyes regained a hope that seemed to be long forgotten.

Frost: " Ash! You... You can help Stop the Generals from committing a terrible mistake! We need to go to Bridle Town and send word to all the forces in this region. "

Ash: " How did you know about me, and how am I supposed to trust you?"

Frost: " Whether or not you trust me, we still have to go to Bridletowne! I am surrendering to you!" Ash knew that Frost was right, either way, he had to take him.

Ash: " OK, Sage bind him and don't let him out of your site!" Sage nodded and began to use his magic to restrain Frost.

Suddenly a large roar sounded through the woods. Something none of the ponies ever heard, at least not like that. Suddenly Frostbite lost whatever color he had in his white coat.

Frost: " No...No No No!" SAge stopped binding him.

Sage: " Boss what was that? Do you recognise that Call?"

Ash : " No... i've never heard that one before!" chills ran down every ponies spine. It didn't help that everything was silent.

Frost: " No.. No he didn't! he couldn't have! It's too early!"

Ash : " Frostbite! What are you saying!" Frost layed on the ground frozen with fear and dismay.

Then, from the depths of the forest, a sound echoed. "Thump...Thump... Thump!" The sound thundered in rhythm, and vibrations could be felt through the ground. Everything else was silent.

Star Tail: " What in Celestia's Name is that?" no sooner did he ask the question, than did the trees crack and fall revealing a larg black demon looking creature standing about 17 feet tall. It roared with deafening effect. The Squad moved about not sure what to do about the beast, but certain they were about to enter a grulling fight for life.

Ash : " We're gonna have to engaged! Frost, Can you fight?"

Frost bite: " i.. I don't know..!" Ash levitated his sword to Frost.

Ash: " We're gonna need you! You're gonna need us if you want to survive! Come on, we can do this!" Frostbite nodded his head. He felt strange as he felt confidence surge through his very being just by Ashes mere words. He was Sure this was the only way.

Ash : " Every pony Take positions for max effect! Don't let this thing go past us and if we die, we die protecting the town!" Every pony got into a defensive formation. Ash was ahead of the colom.

The Beast Rushed the Squad as they fell back letting the beast swing its claws at nothing. Ash put up a barrier just in time to block a burst of flames that shot out of the beasts mouth. The pegasi shot arrows down on to the beast but they didn't puncture far enough. The creatures hide was thick. Palomino and Stood by Ash ready to charge the beast and cut his legs from under him. Sage poured his magic into the ground creating a slick layer of ethereal blob under the beasts feet. The bipedal beast slipped but kept his balance never stopping his fiery attack on the ponies. Ash maintained his barrier and he ordered his earth ponies to get ready to charge.

Ash: " Ready!..." The beast's flames began to dissipate. " Now!" The ponies rushed forward and Ash lead the charge. Frost Bite was even rushing ahead with them. They dodged the beasts attacks as best as they could but Palomino was hit and thrown to the side , but not before he sliced at the achilles tendon on the beast. The beast roared in pain e continued to swing away at the ponies. Frostbite Slashed away at his knee and black fluids gushed forth. it wasn't long before the the beast was on all four. Ash galloped to the front of it and ordered his squad to back off. The beast eyed him and sucked in a breath,ready to deliver a inferno, but Ash's horn was glowing well before and he shot out a ball of flames engulfing the creature. It screamed and flailed until it was dead. Ash galloped over to Palomino.

Ash : " Pal! Pal! Are you OK? "

Pal : " I think, My armor took the blow!" This was true as Palomino have a five huge claw dents in the side of his armor.

Ash : " Celestia's mane! Don't scare me like that!" Ash turned to Frost bite who still had Ash's sword. He was panting heavily.

Ash: " Ok We need to get to Bridle Town and Deal with this! It's pretty apparent that The Box has been opened! We need to go Now!" Ash began to think about Ember, He tried to perish the thought of what danger she could be in at that very moment. He needed to get to Bridle Town, Not just to get a hold of command.

before they left Palomino knocked on the library door but Oak refused to leave. he wasn't about to let anything scare him from his home.

The Squad plus one galloped at full stride, all the way to Bridle Town, hoping that they were not too late.

Ember trotted the streets , lonely in her moonlight stroll. Her Worry turned into depression and her thoughts were only that of Ash. Her head sunk low and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Ember: " I wish This stupid war would end. It doesn't need to involve so many ponies. least of all Ash. I mean he's done so much. Why can't We be home, together with mom and Dad, and his parents? I just wish I could start my life with him!" Her thoughts continued on, thinking about her eventual wedding. She grew warm at points from thinking about it, but then grew more worried about the reason she was happy; him. Sadly though, she could only wait.

Suddenly there was a scream. A shriek from the house across the street. The lights were out but Ember knew It was from that one. She galloped to the window and more screams came from inside as a little filly yelled " Daddy!"

Ember busted through the window and ran down the hall that lead to the master bedroom. What she saw was horrifying.

A small black demon looking thing was dragging a large stallion earth pony across the room as blood smeared the floor in its path. A filly watched in horror.

Ember: " Hey You Stop!" Her words were direct and assertive, but her emotions were the complete opposite. Fear shot through her body like a bolt of lightening as the creature snarled at her. the thing dropped its corpse and ran across the floor like a bat trying to run bipedally. Ember's instincts kicked in and she drew her sword with her mouth and in one smooth swing she cut off the creatures head. black blood poured out on the wooden floor.

Ember quickly sheathed her sword back and trotted up to the young blue filly. She was crying hysterically . Ember then trotted over to the stallion and found that he had perished. Then she trotted back to the filly and carried her in her hooves holding her tight. Ember wasn't even close to knowing what in the land of ponies, that thing was. but she flew the filly out of the house and held her tightly. she raced towards the town hall.

Once she was there, she noticed Ever pony was galloping about yelling and gathering around. She landed in the front of the Town hall and slung the filly up onto her back. she trotted into the building where she was met with panicked ponies.

Captain Ivory: " Lieutenant! What's going on out there!"

Ember: " I don't know sir!"

Ivory: " We've Got Civilians Crowding around the CP, They're all spooked! What did you see out there Ember?"

Ember: " ...Demons sir!" Even Ember couldn't believe what she was saying, but she did just kill one.

Ivory: " I don't care what they are, just grab anyone you can and start defending this town!" Ivory grabbed the still crying filly and put her on his back.

Ember: " Yes Sir!" Ember flew up and started searching the crowd. Armor Clad was flying in with his squad in full armor.

Clad: " Mam! third squad is ready at your command!" Ember was glad to see them and she took command of them.

Ember: " Corporal! Come with me! We're under siege!" Clad and his squad followed Ember to a residential area of the town. many ponies were wounded and some were already killed as the onslaught of the black creatures continued, flooding the streets with hysterical ponies. Many other squads joined Ember and now she was in command of a large platoon. Immediately they started fighting back the horde and were winning. The quads eventually spread out over the town and cleared a perimeter around the town.

Ember and Clad's squad had cleared the streets all the way to the edge of town. suddenly a small demon creature was carrying away another small filly who was screaming for help. Ember and the squad galloped in after.

Ash and his squad made it back to Bridle town which was in total chaos. the streets were completely empty save for a few dead ponies. Ash was furious and he galloped through the streets his squad right behind him.

suddenly Ash was attacked by a screaming demon as it latched onto his back. he grabbed it with his teeth and threw it down and then stopped on it. demons stated pilling behind the squad and encircling them. Star tail and Blue Stare flew up and launched arrows down on the creatures. A few of the creatures rushed and one latched onto Frost bit into his hide and he screamed in pain while trying to stab it. The ponies engaged the beasts killing them one at a time. Frostbite managed to get the one that was on him off. Ash was fast to kill as many as he could. he engulfed a group in flames and toppled a wooden stand to kill some others. Eventually the squad cleared the street of all opposition and they galloped away.

Ash came across a royal guard who was wounded.

Ash: " Corporal! What happened? where's your unit?"

Clad: " Gone, sir! Into the forest!We went in to save a filly but we were surrounded! I made it out but i don't the others!" Then Clad recognized Ash.

Clad : " Hey! You're Lieutenant Ash! Lieutenant Blue Ember is in there! You need to go in!"

Ash : " What? damn It! my squad! protect the Town and find anyone in command! I'll be back!" Ash then flew off at a full gallop into the dark forest.

Sage: " Sir! Wait!...Damn it! Pal can you take the guard to the command post? "

Pal: " Yeah I can, just get Boss back!"

Sage: " I will! "

Ash Galloped as fast as he could through the dense once and awhile he would come across a demon and take it down. Then he came across a group of ponies, some of them being towns ponies, while others were rebeles. The rebels were fighting off a group of demons while protecting their families. Ash galloped up to them and with his magic he formed a column of fire that burned all the demons. One rebel put his sword up to ash with his hoof.

Rebel: " That far enough ! "

Ash: " Forget fighting me! I'm looking for a squad of Royal Guards that came through here! Have you seen them?" The rebels looked on in confusion.

Ash : " One of them is my Fiance! Please! Did you see any Guards come through here?"

Rebel: " I did! They headed down this path. There are too many of these things! so we couldn't make it to them!"

Ash : " Look, just forget about our differences and head back to the town!"

rebel: " No way! Last time i was there the place was evacuated and any ponies that stayed are probably dead!"

Ash : " No, my squad has control over the southern part. if you can help them you can take back the town. there should still be medical supplies! Just tell them lieutenant Ash sent you and that I'm requesting all combatants to cooperate!" Ash then galloped down the path out of site. leaving the rebel soldiers.

A further ways down he found a horde of the creatures chewing on a royal guard corpse. Ash Rushed them and killed three of them. the others ran off shrieking in terror. Ash growled at them as they did so. He was finding it easier to fight them for some reason. little did he know, in his anger and desperation to find Ember, that he was more intimidating than most of the creatures.

Suddenly he heard a cry, A cry he recognized even though he never heard it cry in agony before. The voice was female.

Ash : " Ember?...Ember!" Ash galloped with great speed down the path straight to where he heard her. there were a few more demons along the way but they scrambled to get out of Ash's way. Then Ash came across a scorched smoky clearing. Ember had been fighting off the largest daemon. It was 30 feet tall and had eyes of Glowing Red fire. It towered over the mare as it laugh at her. she was on her back kicking her hind legs out to get away.

Ash: " You Get away from her!" Ash galloped straight at the beast and with a shot of magic a beam hit it in the face. The demon stepped back holding his face in pain. Ember could see Ash Charge straight over raging flames that encircled the clearing . His Gallant stride and his determined look added to the spectacle. he slid on all four hooves right in front of Ember, He snorted and pawed at the ground threatening the demon.

The Demon wiped his face and answered back with a loud roar that shook the two were ready to fight to the death.

Ash's horn glowed ready to perform a spell, the demon then took a deep breath and let out a fireball the size of a large house. Ash formed a barrier with his magic and blocked the fire . the demon continued to breath fire at the ponies mercilessly. For a while, Ash's force field held, but then cracks began to show. Ash was sweating and straining.

Ember: " Ash... Please!"

Then Ash switched his defense to his fire and created a fireball large enough to counter the beasts flames. The two shot flames at each other never being able to overpower the other.

Then they stopped. Ash charged in and drew Embers sword from the ground and slashed at the deamon, but the demon swung it's arm at ash and slashed him through his armor scratching big gouges in his hide. He screamed as he landed into a tree. The demon laughed .

Demon: " How foolishly you think little pony, that you can defeat me!" he laughed some more as he turned his attention to Ember who was still on the ground . " Now Where was I?" The demon started moving towards Ember. Blood was flowing from his teeth from the last pony he ate.

Ash stood up slowly, blood dripping from his side.

Ash: " I thought I told you...To leave her Alone!" Ash's horn glowed brighter than ever as the magic was flowing from his emotions. The demon didn't pay attention to Ash, which was his mistake. Ash shot out a fire so hot, and so big that it burned blue. It's hunger for oxygen was so great that it created currents that sucked the leaves off some of the trees. The flame engulfed The demon and burned him from the outside in. The demon growled, moaned and flailed greatly. His dying screams echoed off the mountain sides. then he collapsed dead.

Ash collapse from exhaustion, his head hit the dirt. he struggled to regain his stance but after awhile of effort he made it back on to his feet.

suddenly a large roar even greater that the last, rocked the ground . off in the distance Ash could see a huge leviathan taller that the mountains themselves looking straight at his location. Ash braced for what he thought was the end of the world in a unspeakable form . It began to move, " boom...boom... boom" Its slow walk shook the ground causing rocks to jump with every boom. Ash felt Death marching onward ready to consume all in it's wake.

Then suddenly there was a bright illuminated the land. the beast screamed deafeningly loud.

Then the light began to consume the beast and pulled it down into the land. Soon there was nothing but silence.

Ash wasted no time, he trotted over to Ember who was still on her back.

Ash: " Em? Em? Are you ok?" He stumbled over to her and fell right next to her. he got up and looked at her. Ember was tired, dirty, but more frighteningly , she was wounded.

Ash: " Em?... Oh Em!... It's going to be ok! I'll get you out!"

Ember: " No ...Ash... My...Love!" She spoke softly, she breathing was labored. her wings were drenched in blood and her armor was ruined. Her plume was tattered as well.

Ash: " No, don't worry, I'll Save you! I promise! Just let me get you into town!"

Ember: " Ash..."

Ash: " Em?..."

Ember : " I... Love.. You.." Ember was looking stait at Ash. They stayed there silent for a few moment then Ember's eyes closed slowly.

Ash: " Em...Em?...Don't go!...( sob) Don't Go!" Ash pushed his muzzle into hers and nuzzled her gently. " ...Don't go!"

That next day was hearts and hooves day.

Soon Ash was trotting along past the Equestrian national Cemetery. Pinkie was up on a roof across the street. She expected him to continue past the cemetery when unexpectedly he stopped in front of the entrance. Shocked she wondered if he was going to stop there.

Pinkie: " Why would he want to come here for? Maybe he's lost, or maybe he is going to wait for some pony on the corner… yeah thats right!" Pinkie said to herself reassuringly. Ash was looking around as he stood near the entrance. Then he trotted into the cemetery gates while holding the Flowers in his mouth. Pinkie shook her head in disbelief and confusion. She had to know why he was visiting the cemetery on this day of all days. She slipped down a drainpipe and trotted across the street to follow Ash inside the national cemetery. The Cemetery was kept beautiful. The trees and Flower beds adorned the pathways and statues peppered the the lawns of the dead. Ash made a slow trot down one pathway that lead to the back. e then entered an area that was guarded by a Royal guard statue holding the flag of Equestria while. The tall Statue loomed over Ash as he stood staring into the the area. Pinkie was less worried about finding hiding spots as she was showing respect to the resting ponies.

Ash reluctantly trotted down the path leading to the plots of Royal guards and Equestrian Army ponies that were buried there. Pinkie followed from a distance.

Soon Ash came up to one headstone and Stood there silently as he stared at the head stone.

Then, he slowly knelt down with his legs tucked under him. He took the bouquet and lowered it onto the grave, gently placing it down. Pinkie was hiding behind the statue as she watched, earshot away. Ash stared down at the ground blankly for a while, He was silent. Then he spoke,

Ash: " Hi Em…I know it's been a while…" Ash then looked up at the head stone. The stone Was inscribed with "Lieutenant Blue Ember of the Royal Canterlot Guard, beloved Fiance of Lieutenant Ash of the Equestrian Grand Army. ' You will alway be remembered!'"

Ash: " … Not… a ...single day has gone where I haven't missed you…" Ashes bottom lip was quivering. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. His Golden eyes searched all over the headstone, Clearly in anguish. " I Miss you So much!... I'm sorry!... I'm so… so… sorry!" He then silently sobbed as he pushed his muzzle up against the cold gray granite. His eyes were closed. He continued to sob while rubbing his muzzle in an effort to nuzzle the name of his lost beloved.

Pinkie was staring at him from her hiding spot, eyes wide open and swelling with her own tears.

Only then did she truly understand. Gummy popped out of her main, noticing that she was sad, he bit down on her right ear. It was his own way of giving comfort when Pinkie was sad.

Ash: "( Sob) I...Have some news for you!... You Remember Twilight sparkle right? (sob giggle) Well, she's a princess now... and Guess who's commanding her guard detail?" Ash bursted out into laughter. His tears were still rolling down his face. " Who would have ever guessed I'd be a Royal Pain... like you?" his sobbing stopped completely as he smiled at her stone.

Ash: " Yeah... and The armor! I don't get it, the padding hurts! How did you do it?" he remained silent as if in anticipation of her answer.

Ash: " Well ...I hope you won't be too mad at me, weather it is for making this career move or for not making it sooner... But I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens, I will always remember you, and you will alway have a place in my heart!"

Pinkie turned away from the scene, her back slid down the side of the statue. Gummy jumped into her lap and she held him. Her Gaze fell upon the the path in front of her.

Pinkie: " Gummy...lets go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Late Afternoon, present-day Equestria in Canterlot)

Twilight was wondering the castle as Celestia was getting ready to set the sun, and luna was to raise the moon. TWilight, her friends, spike and Captain Ash were all invited to have a late dinner with the princesses in the Gardens. It was going to be a feast. The only problem was Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike And Pinkie Pie were all missing.

Twilight: " Where could they be, its not like them to be late!" Twilight walked down the halls of the palace as guards saluted her; something she was not quite use to yet. Maids, butlers and Cleaning personnel were all who would be out at this time. They also bowed as Princess Twilight made her way past them. She was polite and bowed back.

Rainbow dash: " Twilight!"

Twilight: " Rainbow! Rarity! spike! Where have you all been?" Twilight looked at them and shifted her eyes around. " ...Where's Pinkie Pie?"

Rainbow Dash: " She's not with you? We've split up and since she didn't come back to us we thought she might be here!"

Rarity: " Oh dear, I hope she's ok!"

Twilight: " What do you mean, why wouldn't she be ok? " Twilight's voice sounded more worried. She was pondering the worst case scenario already.

Rainbow Dash nudged Rarity with a look that demanded silence from her. Then she spoke.

Rainbow Dash: " Relax Twilight, I don't think Pinkie pie is hurt or anything! Im sure she got caught up in some sort of party."

Twilight: " Dash, She has a party to attend! Princess Celestia is getting ready to set the sun any minute now! Also Ash is Going to be here soon!" Rainbow rolled her eyes as she heard the name Ash.

Spike: " Hey I can go look for her with Rainbow Dash. It shouldn't be too hard to spot pinkie in any crowd!"

Rarity: " Aren't I allowed to come with?" Twilight pondered for a moment.

Twilight: " Sorry Rarity, I need you here to help distract everyone until we can find Pinkie. Dash, you and Spike go find Pinkie! "

Raibow Dash: " Don't sweat it Twilight! We're on it! Hold on spike!" Spike grabbed a hold of Rainbow Dashes mane just before she took off. Then there was a trace of rainbow colors through the window.

Ash was Trotting out of his home. He had a look of concern as he noticed the memory stones in his home were all tripped including the one in his bedroom. The memory stone is a magicaly imbued gem, usually a rupy, That records a small amount of activity in an area and the activities can be recalled and viewed by the owner of the stone.

He trotted down the street with his armor still on since he still had a dinner to attend. He was cleaned up and his armor was still clean and shinny. The sunset was beautiful behind him as it sat waiting to be called down past the horizon by Princess Celestia.

Ash was in the middle of deducing who the incredibly brash rainbow maned and beautiful white intruders were when he spotted a pink earth pony who's mane and tail reminded him of cotton candy. She was an interesting character to look at but what intrigued his curiosity and

compation was the fact that she looked sad or worried. She trotted slowly not taking any notice of the ponies around her. Her eyes were staring straight at the ground in a mopy kind of fashion.

Ash felt like he needed to investigate, so he trotted over to her, getting in front of her.

Ash: " Excuse me miss!" He stopped in front of her facing her in a 3/4 pose. Pinkie nearly bumped into him but she noticed him at the last minute.

Pinkie Pie: " Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Pinkie then realised it was Ash who was standing in her way.

Ash: " It's ok, I'm the one that got in your way. I wanted to ask you a question!"

Pinkie Pie : " Oh... Well Ok!"

Ash: " Are you ok? You look so... Sad? " Pinkie was shocked that he was asking her if she was ok. Seeing as how he was the one morning at a cemetery earlier that afternoon. she was worried if he was ok. She struggled with what to tell him, she wasn't sure how he would react to her following him earlier.

Pinkie" Well...I know somepony who's really sad. He Lost somepony really dear to him and now he misses her. I don't know how to make him feel better; I don't think a party will help."

Ash: " Oh... I see." Ash recalled his own loss. He looked off to the side. " Well, I too have lost someone dear to me...Her name is Blue Ember and she was my fiance."

Pinkie: " What was she like?"

Ash: " well she was smart, fearless, beautiful and most importantly she was kind!" Ash smiled when he said the "kind." Pinkie knew she was talking about Ash when she said she knew somepony , but she didn't know how to tell him. She certainly wanted to tell him though, she didn't like lying to ponies.

Pinkie: " How did you lose her?"

Ash: " Well, she was a royal guard; A lieutenant in fact. She was stationed in south Equestria when the revolt was going on. She... died during a battle..." Ash trailed off becoming misty eyed. Pinkie felt her eyes begin to swell up as well. Pinkie wondered When this revolt happened since she never heard about it her self.

Ash: " Well It's hard, really hard, but with time it seems to get easier to handle. Im sure if she could talk to me she would be scolding me about not moving on sooner. I'm sure this pony you know will feel better in time, also you really should throw a party for them. Friends are what kept me from falling into chaos and misery and you seem like a very good friend as caring as you are. "

Pinkie Felt something, it was a warm feeling she was used to, it made her feel like a small filly again. She felt comfort and safety in Ash's words. Then she began to smile again.

Pinkie: " Ash?" Ash looked at Pinkie like her head just fell off. He was wondering where she had learned his name.

Pinkie: " I'm Pinkie Pie, Im one of Twilight's bestes of best friends. I'm really happy to have met you like this! Now I know you are an ultra terrific Stallion and I'm so happy you are going to be Twilight's Captain!" She giggled a little bit at the end of her statement.

Ash : " Oh... Well what a coincidence. I'm Glad you think so. So how do you know who I am?" pinkie looked away in shame.

Pinkie: " I ...Followed you to the cemetery. Im Sorry, I..."

Ash: " you Followed me? Why?"

Pinkie: " We heard you were going to see Some pony special."

Ash: " We?"

Pinkie: " Me, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and spike!" Ash Thought to himself, " Well that might explain Who was in my house. I mean come one...Rainbow Dash... She has to be one of them!"

Pinkie: " I'm so sorry Ash, I know it's not right..."

Ash: " Relax mis Pinkie, I forgive you and i have nothing to hide so if you ever want to know something about me, you can just ask." Ash smiled at her; she smiled back.

Ash: " So... Rainbow Dash and rarity are you friends. Tell me, is Rarity a White unicorn with a purple mane and tail?"

Pinkie: " Yes! How did you know?"

Ash: " lucky guess." He said nonchalant. " so, are you on your way to the dinner Mis Pie?"

Pinkie: " ( gasp) I almost forgot! You're going too right? "

Ash : " Yes and I would be happy if you accompanied me." Pinkie nodded her head.

Ash and Pinkie began to walk down the street towards the palace together.

Rainbow dash was living up to her namesake, flying around canterlot like a true wonderbolt. her pin point turns, dives and rolls all gained many stares from the ponies below. Yet, She was not trying to show off. Her mission was crucial as Ponkie was literally MIA.

Spike was holding on for dear life, never daring to loosen his grip, despite having cramps.

Rainbow: " Spike quit messing around and keep an eye out for Pinkie! Who knows she could be! I also don't trust that Ash guy!"

Spike: " What makes you think he has anything to do with Pinkie missing? "

Rainbow : " Because he is trying to hide something! None of his records show anything about him being married! He didn't even

mention it to Twilight! Im sure he would do anything to keep whatever it is he did, under wraps!"

Spike: " I hope you're wrong!"

Suddenly Rainbow heard a giggle that came from down below. Rainbow stopped and hovered . The giggling continued and out came a

snort. It sounded like pinkie pie so dash followed the sound. she flew down to roof level and banked around a corner. Pinkie was trotting with Ash.

Rainbow: " There she is!...Wait why is she with him?"

Spike: " Come on Dash, It's Pinkie !"

Rainbow: " Ugh! I can't believe it! I'm gonna talk to her!" With that, Rainbow swooped down and landed in front of pinkie pie.

Pinkie : " Oh! Dashie! ( giggle) What are you doing here? "

Rainbow dash was not in a chipper mood, her eyes narrowed as they met ashes gaze. Ash was

stiffleing his own laughter. Rainbow snorted and glared at Pinkie.

Rainbow: " Pinkie, where have you been? It's almost time for the dinner!"

Pinkie: " Oh I was talking to Ashie and getting to know him!"

Rainbow : " Well we're going to be late so lets get going! You too!" Rainbow said to Ash.

Ash: " Of course." Ash could clearly see that Rainbow dash really was the culprit who invaded his home just hours ago. He didn't want to make a scene about it but he was planning on letting her know that he was aware of her doings.

The four made their way to the castle, not a whole lot was said between rainbow and Ash, but pinkie seemed to make up for the silence on her own, chatting away about everything and any thing that was on her mind. The guards saluted to Ash as the trio entered the gates.

Rainbow was now optimistic about making the deadline for showing up . She held her head high in triumph as the ponies trotted into the main guest hall that lead to the gardens. suddenly Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were trotting along without Ash. Rainbow looked around but couldn't see him, he was missing.

Ash was trotting with Rainbow dash and Pinkie when suddenly he felt a breeze it him. it was cool and comforting, suddenly he was enveloped in shadow. It only took a second for light to come back, he was now in a side chamber with a large, white wing draped over him. above him was the gently flowing pastel colored mane of the most powerful alicorn in all the land.

Ash: " Princess? what..."

Celestia: " Im Glad you made it , I know today is important for you...However, I do believe she would be proud of you." Celestia smiled at Ash. It was a show of affection that she rarely gave to anypony other than her own sister and Twilight sparkle. Celestia had high praise for Ash; his loyalty to her, was something she was proud to have.

Ash: " ...Thank you. " Ash's head sunk and his gaze went to the ground, He was still feeling the

pain of his loss.

Celestia: " I just want you to know that it is ok to be happy and move on."

Ash: " That...sounds like something she would have said." Ash gave a smirk to the Princess, she smiled back.

There were many times the Princess played with the Idea of mentoring Ash in magic since he was very adept. He even had an understanding of Friendship and how it can aid in ones magic, especially after what he had to go through in southern Equestria. But, Ash was a stallion of a different breed, Nothing like Twilight. Where Twilight relied on her friends and family for support, Ash was chose to face his anger and pain alone. He felt that his struggle shouldn't involve anyone else. Celestia made it a point to check in on Ash often. His abilities were a great asset and he was truly a good hearted and selfless ponie, but his pain could lead him to the dark.

Celestia: " Make sure to give a proper introduction to Twilight's friends. they are important to her." Celestia's tone serious but still uplifting.

Ash: " Yes your highness! " Ash backed up and bowed to Celestia and Celestia bowed back. She was then off to the tower to bring the day to a close. Ash trotted back to the hall leading into the gardens.

Rarity and Twilight practically ambushed Rainbow and Pinkie as they hurried them outside. The sun was still up but not for long.

Twilight: " Thanks Rainbow for finding Pinkie before Ash got here!" The grils made their way to the tables in the center of the gardens.

Rainbow: " Well... we sort of came here with him. Not sure where he went though." Rainbow scratched her mane nervously with her hoof. Twilight gave a confused look, tilting her head sideways.

Twilight: " But... Where is he?" Just then Ash appeared at the entrance of the garden, armor glistened in the sun set and his eyes glowed a brilliant gold color. His dark grey coat was now darker in contrast to glint of his armor and his golden tail completed his appearance. Twilight was now staring unconsciously. She wasn't sure why, but she was fixated on upon seeing him for the first time leaned over to her and wispered in her ear.

Rarity: " Nice Choice darling. " Twilight snapped back into the hear and now.

Twilight: " Rarity! It's not like that!"

Rarity: " Well if you insist darling. "

Ash trotted over to the table and bowed to Twilight. she inturn bowed in return.

Ash: " Hello Princess, and hello everypony, I'm Lieuten...I mean Captain Ash." His nervousness was very noticeable and his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment from his mistake. Ash knew that he still had an impression to make. He could command ponies in battle yet now that he was faced with four mares who would be studying his every move, he was nervous.

Rarity couldn't help but think that he reminded her of Fluttershy. Rarity was happy to see that he was humble and polite like a gentle colt. That mixed with his appearance gave her the impression she was hoping for. She thought he wasn't bad looking at all.

Twilight: " Please Captain, why don't you sit down? Princess Celestia should be lowering the sun any minute now. " Twilight smiled warmly at him, she was in a good mood now that everyone was here. Spike jumped onto his seat and pulled a plate close to him.

Ash: " Yes Princess..."

Twilight: " No, no! Call me Twilight, Im not entirely used to the title. "

Ash: " Ok, Twilight it is!" He smiled back at her. Rainbow was being quiet, she meant to ask Ash about a huge gap in his records and about the military review that was conducted on him two and a half years ago which almost ended in a court martial, but Twilight seemed to be happy about The Ash she was getting to know.

Soon Celestia was out the balcony of her tower which she used to set the sun. With a glow of her horn and a few beats of her majestic wings into the air, she pulled the sun below the horizon. She landed gracefully and made way for her sister who then brought the stars and moon out in much the same manner. The girls with spike and Ash began to cheer. Rainbow Dash flew up and did a loop while cheering. Ash noticed her maneuvers and was impressed. Her technique was beautiful, making Star tail and Blue star look clumsy with their combat flying.

Rainbow noticed Ash looking and hovered in mid air looking at him in confusion. Ash stomped his hooves in applause. Rainbow thought to herself, " Yeah i bet you think im awesome!" Rainbow gravitated to the ground gracefully.

Twilight was in the best mood she have ever been in a while. The pressures of being a princess were daunting as best, but now the task of finding a suitable captain was now over.

Its wasn't long after, that Celestia and Luna joined the group and the main courses were being served. Glazed artichokes, honey glazed yams, fruit salad, cakes and pastries flooded the table. Thier table was light with candles and torches lined the area fo the garden they were in .

Celestia was enjoying a conversation with Luna over the weeks agenda and how they were to prepare for emissaries from the griffon nation to arrive. Pinkie was chatting up a storm with Ash as rarity would make comments ear and there. Rainbow was too busy enjoying the food while Twilight was sitting back watching Ash and thinking to herself. Pinkie whispered into Rarities ear and Rarity nodded her head in agreement. Pinkie jump from her seat, bounced over to Ash and grabbed his hoof.

Pinkie: " Hey come here with me!"

Ash: "Wait Mis Pie!" pinkie pulled him away from the group over to another area of the garden and started showing Ash a card trick.

Rarity leaned over to Twilight and motioned to Rainbow to join in.

Rarity: " So As a member of the review committee, Pinkie gave her vote. She says yes to Ash!"

Twilight: " Oh thats good! what about you two? what do you think about him?"

Rarity: " Well, he is a little mysterious but i don't think he's a bad choice, I like how he conducts himself."

Rainbow: " A little mysterious? this guy has a gap in his record, Also we know he has a fiance."

Twilight: " Well being romantically involved is a personal matter i guess and this Gap you talk about is something that needs to be looked into, but the Princess seems to like him as a choice and i know she would never let me pic somepony she can't trust."

Raibow: " Well...you do ...have a point there."

Rarity: " Then its settled, I vote yes too!" the two girls looked at Rainbow. She was uneasy about making a decision but What Twilight said was true, Celestia is the best judge of Character they knew.

Rainbow: "well...ugh Fine!"

Twilight: " Then It's official! Ash is staying!" Twilight giggled with Rarity. Celestia smiled at the group but luna had a look of worry. She was uncertain about something she wanted to discuss with Twilight.

Pinkie pulled out a card that she showed Ash earlier and Ash cheered. then she pulled him back to the table. Ash knew what was being discussed but he showed that he did.

Rarity: " It's too bad Fluttershy and Applejack couldn't make it."

TWilight: " Well you know AppleJack has her harvest and Fluttershy is busy taking care of Her bear friend who broke his leg."

Rainbow: " Yeah Thats too bad."The Group jumped in and out of several conversation.

Luna, looked over at Ash, he was talking about his former unit and was describing Palomino.

Luna: " Captain, May we make a request of you?" Ash was shocked that Princess Luna would address him.

Ash: " Of Course your highness, what ever you wish!" He knew to be more formal with her.

Luna: " We've heard rumors that you know how to cast ancient spells. Tell me, would you be willing to perform one?" Every pony including Celestia were now focused on Ash. He was starting to feel self conscious.

Ash: " um, as you wish your highness!" Ash got up from the table and trotted over to a wider clearing away from the group. He said " I will cast a fire spell if that will please your majesty!" Luna nodded her head. Twilight was curious since she had never seen any pony use fire before. The only time any pony used it were to light candles or lamps.

Ash positioned himself facing the group and began to focus. Celestia remembered when he first cast his fire spell and wondered if she should stop 's horn began to glow orange and then four fireballs shot out of it. The fireballs danced around his body illuminating his features in a rhythmic pattern as they left trails behind them. Pinkie Cheered happily,

Pinkie:" Wee!" Ash's flames grew bigger and brighter. Then he combined them and shot them up in a large fire ball into the sky. Then they extinguished.

The Dinner group cheered, even Rainbow Dash stopmed her hooves in applause. Luna Was impressed as well.

Twilight stayed silent, she was amazed by his demonstration. She had never seen somepony control fire the way he did. She was wondering if she should give it a try some time. Ash was blushing, he wasn't much of an entertainer, but he was happy he did his job. Rarity found it hard not to stare.

The dinner party lasted up till midnight and they all grew tired. Ash was talking with Twilight about many topics on magic and alchemy.

Ash: " Starswirl is one of my favorite classical mages but i think he gets enough attention. I like to study other mages, i feel i get a better idea of how magic works with more than one point of

view. "

Twilight: " I agree, it's not like one pony will have all the answers, It takes many and the power of friendship." Ash nodded in agreement.

Ash: " Without friends, i don't know where i would be now." Ash was somber and Rainbow picked up on it.

Rainbow: " Well If you can be trusted we can be friends."

Twilight: " I hope so! I hope trust can be something we will all have for one another."

Ash: " Oh Rainbow, I forgot to tell you, Have you ever heard of memory stones? "

Rainbow: " No. Never heard of them."

Ash: " They're pretty cool, They record what happens in the area they are in like a camera, just with magic. I used them all the time when i was stationed in southern equestria." Rainbow was unimpressed with the conversation.

Ash: " I even have them in my house and my room!" Ash looked up at Rainbow Dash and she caught on to what he was getting at, The color almost ran completely from her face. Rarity face hoofed, she was thinking she should have known better.

Ash: " If you ever want to know something about me, just ask." Rainbow nodded and Rarity let out a sigh of relief, she didn't want Princess Celestia or Luna to know that she was a trespasser.

Celestia Stood up from the table with Luna, the candles were burning to their ends and the the party ate as much as they could.

Celesta: " well my subjects it's been a lovely dinner, I'm glad we all gotta share this night in honor of Captain Ash's promotions and entry into our circle of friendship. Capita Ash, it's been a pleasure getting to know you better, I know We haven't talked under such good conditions before.

Ash: " The honor is all mine your majesty."

The dinner came to a close and all were headed back to the castle ready to turn in for the night. Ash was being escorted to a room set for him, Princess Celestia insisted that he stay the night at the castle. He would be going through orientation the next day.

Twilight sparkle was trotting with Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie and spike through the castle to their rooms. The girls were staying in separate rooms yet they all agreed to sleep over in Twilight's room. When the girls were at the room Princess luna was waiting for Twilight.

Twilight: " Princess Luna!"

Luna: " Hello dear princess, I was wondering if i may have a word with you in private."

Twilight: " Of course princess!" Twilight trotted over to luna who was standing next to twilights door. two guards were posted at each side. luna motioned Twilight to follow and they began to trot down the hall leading to the library.

Rainbow: " See ya when you done Twilight!" Rainbow called out to her as luna and twilight trotted together.

Twilight: " Of course !" Twilight smiled as she looked back at her friends. then she looked at luna and asked," Princess, what is it?"

Luna: " Twilight, we have something of importance to show you. It is about your new Captain." Twilight had worry form on her face, She knew something could be wrong with Ash. Luna then said " We don't think it is a major issue with Captain Ash, but We believe you must know about his past."

Twilight: " His past? Thats right, There was a gap in his service record spanning one year. I believe it was two, maybe three years ago. Does this have anything to do with that gap?"

Luna: " We will show you all the answers to your questions Twilight Sparkle." The two trotted to the library and walked to an area reserved for the princesses only. No pony was in the library, save for a few roaming guards. Luna lowered a barrier that blocked all from entering the forbidden area and the two princesses trotted in. Tombs, scrolls, tablets and cases all lined the walls and shelves of the room. In the back there were shelves with Lunas cutie mark adorning the sides. The Shelves were lined with crystal balls. The Crystal balls were many and each had a unique symbol that resembled cutie marks. Luna made her way down to the middle of the shelves and levitated one of them. It had a shield and sword lined with flames, just like Ash's cutie mark.

Twilight: " Princess, what are these?"

Luna: " These orbs are the phantasms that many ponies have suffered. These are the worst of nightmares that threatened harmony itself with their existence. I have removed them and sealed them away in these crystal balls. Your captain had a very unique phantasm. " Luna levitated the crystal over to a stand that was close by. It sat with in a three claw shaped cradle " Normally nightmares are of what ponies fear to come true, like monsters or spirits. Your captain however, dreamed about what had already came to bear. His nightmare was more like a memory that resurfaced every night. we removed the dream, alleviating him of his burden."

Twilight was amazed to hear about the extent of Luna's power. She always thought that her dream walking ability was impressive, but to take away a bad dream and seal it inside a glass ball was beyond Twilight's imagination.

Twilight:" What sort of Nightmare is it?"

Luna: " We can show you as we can show any pony these visions." Luna motioned with her hoof for Twilight to come closer to the stand. Luna Stood next to it as well. Luna then said, " Prepare yourself Twilight Sparkle, for this experience may be harsh for you, Some ponies can feel the emotions and feeling of the dreamer." Luna's eyes glowed a bright white as her horn glowed, the room began to disappear. Everything swirled around the princesses and soon they were surrounded by light. Twilight was scared but she stood her ground . Then she found herself in a clearing in some woods at night. Luna was standing next to her and her magic subsided.

Twilight: " Where...are we Princess?"

Luna: " We are in a dream about southern Equestria at the end of a revolt. This particular night is one that many ponies want to forget. Some more than others." Luna pointed at the edge of the clearing. Twilight trotted over to the bushes and pushed them aside with her magic. She was now looking at a dilapidated ghost town and one building that had light shining out if its windows. She could also see solder ponies trotting around, one in particular was a brown earth pony. Luna nudged twilight out of the forest into the town.

Luna: " Fear not princess, for we will remain incognito from the aperictions of this world." Twilight looked back at Luna and then trotted into the town towards the building with light. Twilight also felt something strange, she didn't know why but she felt tired, frustrated, worried and alone as in forgotten or distant. She also felt weary like a large weight was on her back now.

Then The brown solder pony raced up to the building as she had arrived there too. The pony yelled,

Palemino: " Boss! We've got contact to the south!" Then Twilight felt worry and panic. She felt the need to address the pony and shout orders, orders that she didn't understand.

Twilight: " Whats going on princess? " Luna was staring at her from a distance with a look of sadness. Then Twilight could hear a familiar voice come from inside the building which was apparently a library. Yet He sounded different, Not As calm and collected as he did before.

Ash: " Sage! Get down here! How many are there?"

Palemino: " only one sir, Do we engage?

Ash: " No We need him alive! Bring him in!"

Then a group of ponies massed as the brown pony raced to a lone pony racing into town. He tackled him and subdued the pony. Ash and another unicorn raced out of the library in their black Equestrian army armor. Ash galloped right past Twilight. This was the Ash that she wanted to know, this was the mysterious side of Ash that eluded Twilight. He was tired, drained and fatigued. Yet he was determined and focused. She observed him through his dream, She saw his unit and how he commanded them. She was able to see him fight alongside them and protect them from harm. She was shocked to see the demons that he had to fight that horrible night.

Once Ash finished off the demon, he and his squad galloped out of town. Twilight was galloping with them, all the time feeling everything 'Ash was feeling. It want's too long before they were in a new town racing to find some pony important. They were attacked and Ash fended off many of the demons. He was growing more angry, and twilight felt dark inside. he talked to a wounded royal guard and then he was off into the dark woods. TWilight had to fly, clumsy as she was, to catch up.

Twilight witnessed everything that Ash went through that night, The demons, the smells the and the horrors. Ash had just finished fighting the largest demon he had faced that night, he was wounded badly and Twilight could feel it too. Luna kept asking Twilight if she wanted to stop, but Twilight felt she needed to see this through. She needed to know what happened to him. Ash had been defending some royal guard He called " Em." Now that the demon was dead an even larger apparition had come and vanished light consumed it. She saw Ash limp over to Em. She seemed to be badly hurt. Ash held her as her life faded away and Twilight watched him sob alone in the dark woods saying " Come back...Comeback please!" then the Dream ended.

Twilight was back inside the Canterlot library with Princess Luna, her face was running with tears, She looked at Luna and rushed over to her burying her head under lunas wing. Luna draped it over her even more, trying to comfort her.

Twilight: " How...How could this even happen to him?"

Luna: " You're captain and I are alike. I've felt His loneliness, his pain, his sorrow. He chooses to grieve alone as he feels it is his burden. With help he has managed the pain." Luna used her hoof to push twilights head up.

Luna: " Now he has a new friend, but only if you want to be that friend." Twilight was looking Luna in the eyes.

Twilight: " More than ever!"

Ash was trotting through the palace making his way to a large balcony that overlooked one of the many courtyards of the palace. He was out of his armor. The moonlight shined through the various windows and doors, illuminating his path. once he made it to the balcony he opened the double doors that led out onto the terrace, he trotted out up to the railing and knelt down tucking in his hooves underneath him. his eyes were weary but he could not sleep.

His thoughts went to Ember as they usually did on beautiful nights. He felt that lonely feeling creeping up on him and he failed to fight it off. He was wondering if Ember really would be ok about his newest career move. He wasn't going to forget her, but he was moving on or at least trying to. it was difficult for him. Ash thought to himself, " Why did I take this assignment?"

Lunas night was beautiful as it always had been since she had returned. He looked up at the stars searching the many specs of light that gave little distraction from his thoughts. it was on nights like this that he and Ember stayed up talking about anything just to talk. They had done this since before they were a couple. But, now it was just him, and there was nopony to talk to.

Then a voice called out, " Ash." It was a quiet whisper which barely carried over the breeze. Ash blinked his eyes and turned to where the voice came from. He wasn't sure he really heard anypony but he looked anyways. Twilight was standing in the corridor of the double doors.

Ash: " Princess? What are you doing up so late?" he said cheerfully to hide his mood. He got up on all four hooves and and turned to face her.

Twilight: " Ash...(Sob)..." Ash's smile turned into a worried face.

Ash: " Twilight? whats wrong? What happened?" he trotted over to her. he could see her checks were damp. " Twilight, whats going on, did something happen? " Twilight lurched forward and threw her front hooves around his neck and she buried her face in his neck. This startled Ash and he pushed her back to look her over for any injuries. Twilight was still sobbing as she stared into his eyes. " Twilight please! Say something!" worry showed in his eyes.

Twilight: " I ... I Know about her!"

Ash: " Know about who..." his eyes widened. " Twilight I..."

Twilight:" I'm so sorry...I never knew you went through so much! Im so sorry Ash!"

Ash: " How did you know about her?"

Twilight: " Princess Luna showed me your dream!" Twilight thrusted her head into his chest and she was balling again. Ash then understood everything.

Ash looked down.

Ash: " Twilight, It's ok. It's over now. " Ash spoke in a low calm voice. His hooves went up to her mane and brushed through her locks helping to calm Twilight down. Twilight had went through so many strong emotions and feelings that she was starting to feel how Ash felt the night Ember died. She felt sorrow, pain and anger among others.

Twilight: "( sob) ...How do you go on...(sob)...How could this happen to any pony?

Ash: " If I were the type of stallion to mope about it forever, Em would have never wanted to marry me."

Twilight: " But how do you stop feeling the pain?"

Ash: " Twilight, Em's last words to me were ' I love you,' and she meant every word of it. Ever since We were little, Ember and I, she cared for me. It took her eight years till she told me all because I was chasing after somepony else. " Twilight's sobbing started to clear up and she pulled her head up from Ashes chest to look at him. His chest was now soaked but he didn't care. He just didn't want Twilight crying.

Ash: " The whole time she didn't say a word and she even tried to help me get this other filly to notice me. The thing is she loved me enough to let me go until I found my way back to her. To me that is what true love is. I don't think she wants me to suffer and I certainly don't want you suffering either. " Twilight's pain over watching and feeling everything Ash had was now melting away. It was like hope was taken away and was now brought back.

Twilight: " I don't understand, Why would she help you if she wanted to be with you?"

Ash: " She wanted me to be happy," Ash smiled at Twilight: " If the Shoe was on the other hoof, I wouldn't want her to be moping over

me either." Twilight smiled back.

Ash: " It's not like I don't miss her, I just don't want to disappoint her."

Twilight: " Wow, she loved you that much... I m 'orry that we had the meeting and the dinner today."

Ash: " It wasn't so bad, I mean I've been reassigned and now I have a few more friends. By the way, you have some awesome friends, even Rainbow dash!" This seemed to cheer Twilight up a little.

Twilight: " Yeah, he he" Twilight giggled softly. Ash Didn't know that Twilight would care so much about him. His opinion about Twilight was getting even better.

Twilight: " What, was she like?"

Ash: " She was tough, brave, smart, beautiful and kind. She also didn't' mind speaking her mind. She called me stupid a lot, but for some reason i felt loved when she did."

Twilight: " you miss her a lot, don't you?"

Ash: " Not a day goes by." Twilight and Ash stood silent for a few moments before Twilight spoke again.

Twilight: " So... Who was this other filly?" Ash's face showed fear and panic.

Ash: " Uh...I ... well she..."

Twilight: " Ash come on, who is she? Im sure I dont know her and even if I did I wouldn't tell!"

" Oh but you do know her and very well," Ash thought to himself.

Ash: " Look Twilight, it's been such a long time ago..."

Twilight: " Ash?"

Ash : " And Im sure she didn't have the same feelings..."

Twilight: " Ash..."

Ash: " It was a small crush..."

Twilight: " Ash?" Twilight's curiosity was taking hold. Ash tried to look away but Twilight directed his face back to her's.

Ash: " She never really noticed me any ways!" Twilight suddenly remembered something Ash had told her earlier that day in the audience chamber. She remembered his description of her as a filly when they both walked to school and they would cross about the word 'noticed' rang a bell. Twilight remembered how she never really noticed anypony back then and certainly she wouldn't have noticed a grey, unicorn colt with gold eyes and a gold main and tail. Undoubtedly, Twilight was perceptive at times. Twilight was in shock, It was quite the doozy of a discovery and she was sure pinkie was going through a spazmatic flailing episode. Then she thought, maybe she was wrong, " Come on, The chances that he was talking about me are so small, He would never be interested in a book worm like me... would he?" Twilight thought to herself. Twilight backed up from Ash with a look of surprise. Ash was confused as he didn't know what to make of that reaction.

Ash: " Um... Your highness?" Twilight thought for a moment and wondered how to ask Ash if what she was thinking was true. then she had an idea. Ash was worried that Twilight might know about his secret.

Twilight: " Captain!"

Ash: " Yes Princess?" he replied cautiously

Twilight: " I want to play a game. You don't have to if you don't..."

Ash: " sure... whatever you wish!"

Twilight: " ok, 20 questions and you have to answer truthfully , ok?" Twilight took a step closer to

Ash. She unintentionally flapped her wings and folded them back up.

Ash : " Yes, of course!" Ash wasn't liking the sound of this game and he was sure to be doomed, but he had a feeling she wasn't going to let the issue go, so he felt that he might as well get it over with.

Twilight: " How many fillies and mares have you been interested in?" Ash was sweating, he knew this question would narrow something down in her mind.

Ash: " Two."

Twilight: "where did they both live?"

Ash: " Canterlot." Ash was feeling chills down his spine.

Twilight: " what kind of pony was the other filly? the one who is not Ember."

Ash: " ... unicorn." Ash shrank back a little, but Twilight took an unconscious step forward.

Twilight: "What color was she?"

Ash: " the complementary color of yellow!" Ash thought maybe he could throw twilight off with some color theory, in reality it was a hopeless gambit and he knew it.

Twilight: " You mean purple!" Twilight had a smile form on her face, she knew Ash was getting desperate, but she was on to him. Twilight narrowed her eyes and grinned. Ash knew he was in trouble. " Damn, she knows!" Ash thought to himself.

Twilight: " she's not a unicorn anymore is she?" Ash was silent. Twilight picked her hoof up to her face and giggled. it was the cutest giggle Ash had ever heard. She looked at Ash who was now blushed so badly that it was noticeable at night. Then Twilight stopped smiling and lowered her head. " Thats right, I never did notice him and now here he is trying to make me feel better about something that happened to him. I'm so selfish he probably doesn't even see me that way now." Twilight was looking at the floor.

Twilight: " Ash... Im sorry."

Ash: "Wait, I don't understand?"

Twilight: " Im sorry I never took the time to talk to you. You said you tried to get me to notice you, right?" Ash tilted his head in confusion.

Ash: " Twilight? This happened years ago, It's fine really, I mean I'm nothing special!"

Twilight: " But You made me feel better, That makes you special...To me!" Twilight felt her heart jump in her chest. Ash could feel a lump in his throat form. The two stood there in the silence, contemplating what to say next. Neither one thought about being in this sort of situation and neither one was sure what to do.

Ash: " If you say so twilight."

Twilight : " Ash..." Twilight was trying to form a sentence but nothing was coming out. she shook her head and grunted. Then she turned towards the terrace

Twilight trotted out onto the terrace and put her hoofs onto the railing to lean on it. she turned to look at Ash and smiled. Her eyes shined in the moonlight as she stared at him. Ash was unsure what was going on, but he felt her beckoning him to go to the railing. Ash made his way to the railing too.

Twilight was looking Ash over, she barely took the time to notice what he looked like out of his armor. He looked more normal, like a stallion should. He was relaxed, free and unhindered by the weight of his armor. The only evidence of his occupation were his scars and his toned muscles. He wasn't overly muscular and he looked a lot slimmer than when wearing his armor. His mane was short yet non military and his eyes were more prominent since they didn't have his gold armor to contend with. He seemed a lot younger now, closer to her age.

Ash was also taking in Twilights looks, She wasn't the filly he had know from growing up. her physique was more feminine and curvy. She wasn't as toned as Ember and her wings were larger. her facial structure was different as well with her muzzle being a little shorter and her her nose sticking out just a little more. Not a single scar was present on her features and Her eyes weren't as bright as Ember's but they still shined just as bright in the moon light.

Twilight: " you look...different without you armor."

Ash: " haha, not so tough now huh?" he turned and smiled at her.

Twilight: " I think i like this look, just as much as..."

Ash : " just as much as what your highness? "

Twilight: " how you look in your ...current armor." Twilight blushed.

Ash: " ...I guess Joe was right" he thought to himself.

Ash: " Well...thank you , i didn't know that!" Ash blushed.

Ash: " It's not really my place to say this your highness, and my better judgment tells me not to, but I think you are very pretty." Twilight's face showed shock. Ash was kicking himself for saying that, he meant well but that could have been taking the wrong way. Twilight's heart jumped at what he said and it began to race. She had never had these feelings before, but it felt good.

Twilight: " Ash..."

Ash: " Yes your highness?" Ash could see she was having a lot of emotions, this felt very familiar.

Twilight: " I ...Well... do you have... I mean...are you interested in anypony?" There it was, Twilight said what was on her mind. they were her words but they felt alien. She wasn't sure she was asking the right question or going about dealing with her weird emotions in the right way. Ash was feeling his heart going a million miles an hour as well. He felt just as shocked as when Ember first confessed to

him.

Ash: " Well ...yes.. but I don't know if it is a good idea to pursue her."

Twilight: " I don't understand, who?"

Ash: " Well...You know her. " Ash didn't think he would have these feeling again about Twilight Sparkle but here he was falling for her. It

wasn't something he wanted to accept right away since she was now his new boss.

Twilight: " Wait, are you talking about Rarity? "

Ash: " What? No!"

Twilight: " Rainbow?"

Ash: " No Twilight!"

Twilight:" Pinkie? Really?" Ash lifted one eyebrow and gave twilight a look that said " Really?" in the rhetorical sense.

Twilight: " Who? Not Princess Cele..."

Ash: " Twilight I'm going to stop you there... "

Twilight: " I know who you mean, Im just teasing you." She giggled again.

Ash: " Of course, haha." Ash laughed.

Twilight was looking over the balcony, She was feeling a weird sense of euphoria. Ash was doing the same. They both wondered why they were feeling this way, and why so sudden. Yet, it felt nice. Ash being more experienced was more at ease about the situation, yet he was worried that things were gonna get out of hoof and...

Twilight : " Ash, do you...like me?" Ash was now very shocked.

Ash: " I... I... I..." Twilight looked Ash in the eyes, her eyes pleaded for an answer. Ash smiled and said in a low calm voice " Yes." Twilight eyes widened and a large smile crept onto her face. she then look away as she blushed, she said,

Twilight: " I... like you too!" It was Ash's turn to turn away and blush. then the two looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss. It was nothing more than a peck, but it was beyond breathtaking for both of them. it all happened so suddenly but it felt right. They stayed on the terrace watching the stars and moon, talking about many things. when it was past 3 in the morning they were laying down with their hooves tucked underneath their bodies.

Ash Got up and helped Twilight up as well, then he said,

Ash: " Come on Princess, it's getting late, we should get you back to your room."

Twilight: " (giggle) Ok Captain, Escort me to my room please." The two trotted together, A captain and his princess.

Princess Cadence stood up from her table, on it was a crystal that glowed with the images of Twilight and Ash trotting down a stretched her wings and limbs giving a girly groan then she returned to her usual shape. A voice called from another room,

Shining Armor: " Cadence, what are you doing up so late my love? Come back to bed please!"

Cadence: " Yes my love, I will!" She took one last look at the crystal before the image dimmed. She smiled as she said to herself, " Good luck Twilight."

(Author note: There are a lot of things that I've forgotten to include in my story, some of them very important. I wanted to address these for now so here is a few facts that i will be sure to include in my story once i rewrite it.

1. Ash got his cutie mark when right after he Cast his fire spell for the first time,

2. Sage Dust is a green unicorn from canterlot with a tomb as his cutie mark

3. Palomino is a light brown earth pony. with dark hair, with crossed short swords

4. blue star is a blue pegasus from fillydelphia, his cutie mark is a shield with a blue star in the middle

5. Star tail is a white and black pegasus from Cloudsdale and had a shooting star with a bow and arrow as a cutie mark.

**Also Don't worry there are still more chapters to come)**


	8. Chapter 8

( Present day, day after Hearts and Hooves day.)

Twilight awoke to the sound of giggling and snorting. She was bouncing up and down under her

blankets and she could feel a bubbly bouncing mare having fun with her enormous bed.

Twilight: " ugh...Pinkie!" t.

PInkie: " Get up sleepy head! It's almost noon!"

Twilight : " Wait... how?" Twilight was still groggy.

Pinkie: " You slept in silly! Come on, up and at 'em!" Twilight sat up on her haunches and rubbed

her eyes with her fore hooves. She felt like she woke up from a good dream and was a little

irritated by Pinkies antics. Her memory of the night before was a little hazy.

Twilight: " Pinkie, do you know what happened last night? " Pinkie was back to bouncing around

saying " whee!". but then she stopped to a ponder as she looked up and put a hoof to her chin.

Pinkie: " Hm, well me and Rainbow played truth or dare and rarity was catching up on her beauty

sleep."

Twilight: " ...and you do remember me right?"

Pinkie: " You came back from talking to Princess Luna really late! We were all asleep by then!"

TWilight rubbed her eyes again and her vision was back. Twilight failed to remember what she

had to do that day.

Twilight: " Spike! Spike!" Twilight searched around and found Spike in his smaller bed fast

asleep. He had been up all night as well, waiting for Twilight to come back. Twilight remembered talking with Luna and she remembered the horrible visions she was shown. Then like a train wreck of memories that burst forward into

her mind, she remembered everything she did with Ash and so she was worried that her friends

might have noticed Ash was with her. .

TWilight: " Pinkie did you see me when i came in?"

Pinkie: " Well I didn't see you , I heard you! It was dark! I heard you trott in, you bumped into

your bed and then you got into your bed to go to sleep!" Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes. She

got out of bed to get ready. She could hear rainbow dash"s snoring from the other side of the

room and Rarity was up brushing her mane, humming a song to her self.

Twilight trotted over to the mirror and sat next to Rarity. Rarity looked over to her and said.

Rarity: " Good Morning Darling! I see you have at least gotten some sleep."

Twilight: " Yes, it was a long night ..." Twilight levitated a brush up off the vanity and began to

brush her disheveled mane strait. She pondered about what had happened between her and

Ash. She was worried everything happened too quickly and had gotten out of hoof. However,

Twilight remembered how Ash brushed her mane with his hooves to calm her down after she

had experienced his dream. She remembered how good it felt to be in his hooves. After a while

she began to hum.

Rarity: " Darling?...Twilight?" Rarity looked over at Twilight. Twilight continued to

brush her mane, but now she was humming to herself and a goofy smile had appeared. She

even giggled slightly.

Rarity: " TWilight." Rarity said in a singing tone. Twilight snapped out of her little world of

happiness.

Twilight: " Uh.. yes Rarity?" Rarity was staring straight in to her eyes now, and pinkie was looking

over Rarity's shoulder. Twilight was suddenly cognizant of what she was doing and she began

to blush.

Twilight: " What?"

Rarity: " My My, you're in a chipper mood this morning." Rarity narrowed her eyes and smiled

smugly.

Twilight: " I... uh...Sorry I'm just in a good mood thats all."

Rarity: " Really darling, you don't need to apologize, but if you ask me, you look like you were

thinking of some pony special." Twilights blush went away and she was now pale.

Twilight: " I.. I ... I don't know what you're talking about!"

Suddenly a young voice yelled loudly from the other side of the room.

Spike: "... Ah... Twilight!" Spike had jumped out of bed and was looking at the clock on the wall.

TWilight: " What is it spike?" everyone had turned to look at spike and Rainbow Dash jumped out

of bed as well.

Spike: " We're late for your lunch with your parents!"

Twilight: " Oh no! quick we need to hurry up. Twilight dropped the brush and ran over to spike

and threw him on her back. He was dazed but ok.

Rainbow Dash: " Whoa Twilight, slow down! Don't you need your crown?" Twilight turned to look at her nightstand and she levitated her crown up and placed it on her head.

Twilight: " Thanks Rainbow! What time are you all leaving Canterlot tomorrow?"

Pinkie: " Ten o'clock!"

Twilight : " Ok Thanks I'll see you all in a couple of hours! Let Rose Bud know if you need

anything!"

Rarity: " Ok Twilight, Just hurry on to your lunch! Oh and do say hi to your parents for us!"

Twilight : " I will, thanks Rarity!"

Pinkie: " Bye Twilight ! "

Twilight burst through her doors and she ran into poor Rose Bud who was about to knock on

Twilights door to see if the girls needed anything. She was holding a tray in one hoof which fell

onto the ground. Twilight immediately began to pick the tray and items up.

Twilight: " Sorry! Sorry!" Then Twilight was off down the hall. There were two guards at the end

of the hall, they were sent by Princess Celestia and they were on their way up to see if Twilight

was going to come down for the Lunch in the Garden. Twilight galloped past them with spike

holding on for dear life. One looked over at the other and said,

Guard: " I guess she is coming down for lunch." The other Guard shrugged and the both Flew

out an adjacent window.

Ash was down in the Parade fields of the Palace. He was drilling a platoon of Royal guards and

was being tested on it.

Ash: " Counter Columns, March!" As he said this the platoon began reversing its self by

performing highly precise movements, allowing the squads to place themselves in the

appropriate order while facing the opposite direction. Ash Moved around the platoon to maintain

his position on their left flank and then he marched the platoon to the entrance of the barracks.

Ash: " Platoon, Halt!" and with two loud hoof stomps the platoon halted. " Column of files from

the left!"

first squad leader:" Forward!"

Second and third squad leaders: " Stand Fast!"

Ash: "March!" The first squad began marching into the barracks and was followed by the

remaining two squads in succession. Ash was the last guard in.

His evaluators were impressed with his ability to learn quickly and adapt to his new position. It seemed everything was in order. Ash and his temporary platoon were all debriefed by the commander of the company that the platoon was from. He was very pleased with The platoons actions and he was very impressed with Ash's ability to not only adapt his strategy according to circumstance, but also his ability to convey his intentions to his platoon and use them effectively, what ever the obstacle was.

Ash had been evaluated all morning with very little instruction from the Drill master. He was

tested in three different areas of command which included a written test in drill, knowledge, and

combat maneuvers. Ash performed flawlessly since the Army and Royal guard ways were not

extremely different.

Ash dismissed the platoon and was on his way out when he came across the Captain of the

Guard, who was standing just outside with a small detail of guards with him. He was a tall

unicorn with a gold coat and reddish main and tail. He was almost as young as Ash and was

very cocky. His name was, Solar Blaze.

Blaze: " Morning Captain! Congratulation to you! I didn't expect an Army mule to fit this role so

well!" He smiled smugly at Ash.

Ash: " Oh Thank you sir! I can definitely get used to the ways of the Royal pains!" Ash smiled

smugly as well. This didn't insult the Captain and he smiled back. Aa cocky as Blaze was, he

was not mean spirited. Infact he expected his officers to be able to fire back. He felt friendly

exchanges drew ponies closer.

Blaze: " So Captain, I heard you were up late. I'm surprised you were able to perform as well as

you did, considering!"

Ash: " You heard I was up late sir?" Ash was concerned some one had seen him and Twilight.

He was sure no pony was around when they had their moment, but then again, Twilight was able

to sneak up on him.

Blaze: " Yes because of that party you were at. I also heard one of the Princesses friends was

staring at you!" This spiked Ash's curiosity even further. Ash was glad that the party was what

Blaze was talking about, but now he was concerned about which best friend was looking at him.

Ash: " Oh I didn't notice, I was too busy trying not to look like a fool with my little demonstration.

Who was it sir if you don't mind me asking?"

Blaze: " Oh come on Some pony like you not noticing, I was told she's the white one, the unicorn!"

Ash: " Wait what? I wouldn't have guessed!"

Blaze: " Come one Captain, you're a star now! You should take advantage of it!" Blaze winked at

Ash.

Ash: "I'm not really the type to mess around." Blaze shrugged

Blaze: " Suits your self, just means more for Me! Well, Have fun Captain!"

Ash : " Same to you sir!" Even though Ash was under Captain Solar Blaze, he did not report to him directly. Infact, Ash

was more on his own and would only take orders from Blaze if ever there were a crysis . His

orders would come directly from Twilight Sparkle.

Ash saluted and Blaze was on his way. Ash started trotting towards the palace at a slow pace

and he began to thinking about Rarity. Ash was not interested in anypony else other than Twilight

so he wondered what might happen from then on. He knew he would have to be careful around

Rarity.

Ash: " Why would Rarity be staring? I figured I wasn't her type any way, right? Well it doesn't

matter." Ash thought to himself. Then he began to reflect on what happened the night before.

Ash: " Why did we kiss? That was so reckless, I can't believe it we did that!" Ash wasn't

too thrilled about how he had acted. He was the type to be cautious especially with relationships,

yet he had completely let his guard down and he didn't know why. However, the more he thought

about it, the more happy he felt. Even though he was completely scared about that turn of

events, he wasn't going to do anything to stop it.

Ash eventually made his way out of the palace and headed to the nearest Cider bar. It was an

establishment that catered to military ponies. He stopped just before he pushed his way through

the doors and heard a distinct voice from inside.

Pony: " Oh come on Sage! One drink aint gonna hurt chya!" Ash cringed at the voice and

thought to himself,

Ash: " Crap! I hope Palomino isn't drunk yet!" With that he trotted in.

Twilights parents and Celestia were having a peaceful lunch in the Canterlot guardens and they

were being catered to by Celestia's personal chef. Twilight Velvet and Nachtlicht complemented

Celestia's chef on the large variety of food he had to offer. It was a little past twelve when

Twilight sparkle galloped into the Garden with a very worn out spike holding onto her highness's

mane.

Twilight: " Sorry Princess, sorry Mom, Sorry Dad!"

Celestia: " Twilight! You could have slept in a little more!"

Velvet: " Twilight, You look..." Twilight sparkle was panting hard and what ever progress she

made brushing her hair was now ruined.

Velvet: " Well you look like the underworld spat you out."

Nochtlicht: " Honey, please!" Celestia Giggled a little, and twilight lowered her head feeling

defeated on some level.

Twilight: " Princess, Mom, Dad, Sorry I was late. I..." Twilight looked at her back to see Spike

petrified with fear.

Twilight: " Oh Spike, Im sorry!" Spike shook his head and let go of Twilight's mane.

Spike: " I'm Fine... I'm fine!" Spike felt that this sort of thing was happening too often.

Nocht: " Hello spike! Busy morning?"

Spike: " hehe, Yeah!" Spike chuckled nervously as he dismounted off of Twilight.

Velvet: " Twilight, Really you ought to be more presentable, You're a Princess now!"

Twilight: " Mother, please!" Twilight was already embarrassed about her entrance, she didn't

want to be lectured about her looks.

Nocht: " So...Where is this new Captain?"

Velvet: " Right, I was hoping to meet him." Both her parents stared at Twilight expectantly. She

gave them both a blank stare. Twilight felt dread.

Celestia: " Well Captain Ash Should be done with his evaluations. Maybe he will stop by the for a

visit before you leave."

Velvet: " Your highness, pardon me for asking,"

Celestia: " It's not a problem at all Mrs. Velvet."

Velvet: " What does He look like?" Twilights was looking more uncomfortable.

Celestia: " Well, He's very handsome. He's grey with gold eyes, a gold mane and tail."

Velvet: " And what is he like?"

Celestia: " Well He's very modest, studious, and is very trustworthy. He often puts others before

himself and his service record is Exceptional. He is also very talented in magic."

Velvet: " he seems like a great guy!" Velvet winked at her daughter. Twilight began to blush.

Nocht: " Well i hope to meet this young Stallion!"

Twilight: " Dad!" Celestia and twilights parents began to laugh at Twilights expense. Twilight

splayed her ears and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Celestial: " I'm sorry Twilight, please come sit with us!"

The party of four then began to enjoy lunch with Twilight.

The mood in the cider bar was less than festive. Palomino, Sage dust, blue star and star tail

were sitting at the bar and Palomino had a few empty mugs next to him. They had all been called

to Canterlot By Ash and had been more than happy to get the old crew back together in one

place.

Palomino: " Sage I tell ya, Ash wouldn't have called us out here it we weren't going to get a new

assignment."

Sage: " Yes that could be possible….or he could be giving us the bad news that we are officially

disbanded now."

Blue star:" Or worse, we could be stationed here!" Blue star hated Canterlot, it was full of uptight

elitist ponies, and he didn't want anything to do with them.

Palomino: " Blue, It aint that bad here. You just got to find the right….erm….establishments!"

Star tail: " here here!" Star tail raised his mug.

The bar had a few more ponies sparsely placed around at the different tables, most of them off

duty royal guards.

Palomino was trying to get Sage to drink when Ash Trotted in. Sage turned and noticed him first.

Sage: " Captain on deck...I think!" The four were in their army uniforms and a few guards were

in their armor as well. All stood up at attention.

Ash: " As you were gentlecolts!" The four were staring at Ash in shock. Palomino mouthed the

words, " what the hay," as Ash trotted up to the group.

Ash: " Well?"

Sage: " Boss did you forget what outfit you're a part of?"

Ash: " Thats funny Sage, but that joke was already taken!"

Palomino: " Ash, What's going on? Why are you wearing that?"

Ash:" I've been reassigned Pal."

Star tail: " Nice Armor boss. you look very pretty in it!" Star Tail began to laugh.

Ash: " Well Im glad you like it cause you're going to be wearing one too!" They all stared at Ash

with blank stares before they all groaned in unison.

Blue Star: " I knew it was a trap!"

Ash:" come on guys, what's so bad about going to the dark side!"

Palomino: " Darn it Ash, What's gotten into ya? "

Ash: " Pal, it just a reasignment, thats all!"

Star Tail: " The Army's been disbanded, hasn't it?"

Ash: " No no no, it's not like that!"

Sage: " They why? Why would you ask us to do this? You are making us to switch over?" They

all looked at Ash.

Ash: " Guys, I don't' want to bring up bad memories or anything, and I'm only asking you to do

this so you don't have to.I just wanted to give you guys the opportunity to move with me. I've

moved on!" Palomino thought he would resist becoming a Royal guard but when Ash said he "

moved on," Palomino felt like he should go with him. He felt his long time friend was beginning to

let go of the past.

Palomino: " Damn it Ash… Ugh fine I'm in!"

Sage: " If you insist Boss,Then I'm in as well!"

Star Tail: " Yeah I'm in too!"

Blue star: " No, no way! I'm not being stationed here!"

Ash: " Come on Blue, why not?"

Blue: " I can't stand This city, they're all way to stuck up!"

Ash: " Blue, It's your choice, but I was hoping you would come with me. I've always counted on

you." Blue Star looked at his buddies one at a time. It was pretty clear the direction every one

was going.

Blue Star: "... Fine." he gritted his teeth.

Ash : " Alright! Thanks buddy!"

Sage: " so, When do we begin?"

Ash: " You guys will be reporting tomorrow morning at zero seven hundred to the armory to be

fitted for you new armor and then you'll get further instructions from there." Ash stood proudly

and said, " By the way, our new boss is Twilight Sparkle!"

Sage: " The newest addition to the royals? This is pretty interesting."

Twilight and spike were headed back to her room after the lunch.. Twilight was trying not to focus on a certain

pony stallion as her thoughts were very confused about him. Twilight had studied every subject

that had books she could get her hooves on. She studied mathematics,philosophy, medicine,

alchemy, chemistry, geology, history, even military history and many more. She had prepared

herself for any test and of course she knew so much about the subject of friendship, yet not even

her knowledge and experience in that would be sufficient in dealing with love. She couldn't even

identify her own feeling and what they were. Her objectivity failed her as she knew it was a bad

idea to get involved with Ash, yet the more she thought about him, the more she wanted to see

him. This was beginning to frustrate her. She wondered if she should talk to her friends about it.

Spike was laying on her back as he was full from the lunch.

Spike: " I ate too much pie!" he said as he layed there ready to sleep again. Twilight was still a

little groggy as well, but she didn't want to miss any more chances to spend time with her

friends.

Twilight: " Spike, did you want to stay in the room or did you want to come with us?"

Spike: " I think im going to stay in the room,( hicup) Im so tired I'll fall asleep standing up!"

Twilight giggled.

They made it to her room which was guarded by two sentries.. They saluted her and she nodded

her head. There was giggling in the room and Twilight pushed her way in.

Pinkie : " Twilight!" Pinkie had a tray of a variety of baked confections. It looked as if half of them

were already eaten. Rarity was enjoying a cupcake that was served on a small plate and

Rainbow Dash was hovering over Twilights bed.

Twilight:" Hi girls, what is all fo this?"

Rainbow: " The Cakes and AJ sent us a care package. I guess they missed us. Oh yeah and

Flutter shy sent you a letter."

Twilight: "Well that was awfully sweet of them!" Twilight levitated the letter that Fluttershy wrote

and an apple fritter to munch on. Spike had already dismounted and was back in his bed.

Rarity: " So have you seen Ash today?"

Twilight: " No not yet. He told me he was expecting some old friends to be in town."

Rarity: " Oh well. I certainly hope to see him before we leave." Rarity gave a smirk.

Twilight: " Of course you will." Twilight smiled back. Twilight thought to herself, "What was with

that smirk?"

Rainbow: " Well I still want to talk to him about his records! He has a few things to explain!"

Twilight: " Like what?"

Rainbow: " Like his fiance!" Rainbow was sure this was going to surprise Looked

over at Rainbow in pure shock. Twilight however just looked up in thought and tapped her chin

with her hoof. Rainbow cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Twilight: " You mean L.t. Blue ember of the Royal guard who served in southern equestria during

the uprising that started three years ago. To be honest Rainbow, it's a sore subject for him so

you might not want to question him about it." Rainbow's mouth dropped.

Rainbow: " You know about her? Wait a minit, how do you know so much about her?"

Twilight: " Ash told me. He made it clear to me that he would not be keeping secreats from me."

Twilight continued to eat her fritter.

Rarity: " I think Applejack can appreciate his honesty? "

Rainbow: " Ugh! I can't believe this! After all the work we went through, and he was going to tell

you anyways!" Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs and sighed.

Twilight: " So, what are we going to do today girls?"

Rarity: " I propose we go shopping!"

Pinkie: " Oh oh! I want to go to donut Joe's!" Pinkie shoved a whole cupcake in her mouth.

Twilight: " Rainbow do you have any suggestions? "

Rainbow: " Well... I kind of wanted to check out the bookstore, I heard they have the new

Daring Doo book!"

Twilight: " Excellent choice Rainbow! well we should be going then! " Pinkie bounced past Twilight.

It was six in the afternoon as Ash was carrying Palomino via a levitation spell and the other three were trotting along side him.

Ash: " you doing ok back there Star?"

Star tail: " Do i look like a excentric brown earth pony who can't hold his cider boss?" Star Tail pointed at Palomino. Ash smirked at that.

Ash: " Point taken!" Star was the only other one of the group of stallions that drank more than one pint at the bar.

Palomino: " Boss...please make me better!"

Ash: " Pal I already told you, I'm not using the spell, you're going to have to deal with the consequences like any other Adult."

Palomino: " Then can you stop, I can't hold it!"

Ash : " Oh!" Ash levitated Pal over to a trashcan near by and he let it all out. Some ponies that had been passing by looked on in disgust. " Damn it Pal, from now on when you're in uniform you're not allowed to drink, consider that a standing order!"

Palomino: " Sorry boss! ( Bleh!) "

Ash: " (sigh) Are we almost there?"

Sage: " Her sir, our hotel is about a block away!"

Ash: " Good. Pal are you done?" Palomino looked back at Ash and nodded his head, he was greener that a ripe granny smith apple.

The girls were Trotting along on the opposite side of the street. Rarity was levitating a few shopping bags and pinkie was eating the last of her donuts. Rainbow and Twilight were reading their newly purchased books and they were accompanied but two guards who were holding even more shopping bags on their backs. They were not looking very happy.

Twilight: " I need to stop reading this or I'm not going to have anything to read tonight."

Rainbow: " But i thought you were sleepy already!"

Twilight: " Clearly you don't know what im like on a reading binge. "

Rainbow: " Oh yeah, hehehe." Rainbow chuckled. Twilight was in the middle of putting the book under her wing when she spotted Ash in the corner of her left eye. Twilight stopped and her possy followed suit. Ash was arguing with Palomino.

Ash: " Pal wake up! We're not there yet!"

Pal: " Boss please stop shaking me!"

Sage: " Or for goodness sake Pal, Stop whining!"

Star tail : " Does it always have to end like this at that bar?"

Blue Star: " Well do you always have to play drinking games with him?"

Star Tail: " He doesn't have to accept every challenge you know!"

Twilight Recognised every one of them yet she didn't know all of their names. She was getting her first glimpse of them just being friends and she was highly amused. Rainbow dash put her book back in her saddlebag and watched them intently. Rarity looked onward with intrigue and pinkie was trotted over to Twilight.

Pinkie: " Oh oh! Can i go say hi!"

Twilight: " Well they look pretty busy. It's up to you." Just then Pal let out another wave of vomit.

Pinkie; " eww, maybe later!" Her smile turned in disgust. Ash was looking at pal with a look of indifference. He was clearly not amused with Palomino's display.

Rarity: " Eww so gross! How does Ash put up with this!" Rainbow Chuckled

Rainbow : " Oh come on Rarity, they're guys!"

TWilight: " Yes indeed!" She giggled as Ash was was holding Palomino over the trashcan.

Ash: " Alright Guys lets go!"

Blue Star : " finally!" Ash then looked across the street and saw The girls looking back. Ash looked at Twilight, and then at Palomino. Then he splayed his ears in embarrassment. Twilight put her hoof up to her mouth to giggle some more. She waved at Ash and he Waved back then he started pushing his friends to start trotting.

Star Tail: " Hey Boss, Who was that?"

Ash: " Our new boss." Ash was pretty embarrassed.

Star tail: " Oh."

The guys started walking down the street again with ponies looking on. Twilight stayed until they

were a block down.

Twilight: " Ok girls I guess the show's over." The girls moved on.

Later that day Twilight and her friends had returned to The palace from their impromtue shopping spree. Twilight was trotting with her friends as they were chatting and laughing.

Pinkie: " I can't belive I ate so much today!"

Rarity: " Niether can we Darling, I've always wondered where it all goes!"

Rainbowdash: " Isn't it obvious? She works it all off by the end of the day with all her bouncing!"

TWilight: " I So wish Fluttershy and Apple Jack were here!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Twilight spotted Princess Luna who was waiting for her.

Luna: " Twilight, May we have a word with you?"

Twilight: " Of course Princess!" Twilight trotted over to Luna who was down a side hallway. She turned and said goodnight to her friends.

Pinkie: " Try not to stay up too late!"

Twilight: " Ill try not to Pinkie!"

Then the two princesses were alone.

Twilight: " Princess Luna?"

Luna: " Twilight, we know how you feel about Captian Ash." Luna looked off to the side. TWilight feared for what was going to happen.

Twilight: " Im… sorry princess! I didn't mean to!"

Luna: " Twilight, please, You have nothing to be sorry about. You have every right to be happy with whom ever you wish."

Twilight: " Luna?"

Luna: " However there is more to last nights story and i fear for Captain Ash's safety if we don't help him."

Twilight: " He's in danger?"

Luna: " He is a very talented unicorn with a kind heart, but Loss can change anypony into something different." Luna lowered her head. " Ever since we've known Ash, We have tried to channel his anger. Unlike other ponies who seek the help and support of others, he chooses to face his anger, alone. He harbors his emotions and even blames himself for who he lost."

Luna looked at Twilight. " Twilight Sparkle, please, help him to know he is not alone or he will fall into darkness!"

Luna and Twilight were trotting towards the library again only this time they had entered on the second floor. Luna pointed down over the balcony. Twilight looked down to find Ash and Sage Dust in the middle of the library.

Ash: " Sage, I know theres more on it somewhere here!"

Sage: " Ash, You have to let this go! I thought you learned this already."

Ash: " Sage it's not just about What happened in Bridletowne. I'm looking for something else!"

Sage: "What are you talking about? What exactly are you looking for?"

Ash: " Look, Can you keep a secret? "

Sage: " Oh here we go again!"

Ash: " Sage please, Yes or no!"

Sage: " yes Ash, I can keep my mouth shut."

Ash: " Theres' some pony special in my life again and I Don't want to disappoint her."

Sage: " What? Really? Who?"

Ash : " I can't say, not yet!"

Sage: " Ok, so how bad it is?"

Ash: " Real bad, like I don't know what to do."

Sage: " Is she really that special?"

Ash: " More than you know!" Twilight blushed at what Ash had said to his friend. She knew he was talking about her.

Sage: " I still don't understand what you are looking for!"

Ash: " I'm… not sure either. I just need to know how to fix my mistake before it comes back to haunt us all."

Sage: " Ash you know pandora's box was not your fault!"

Ash: " That's not how I feels though!"

Sage: " It was only one Ponies Fault and he's locked up right now. "

Ash: " and the box? What happened to it!"

Sage: " Ash just drop it, nothing good will come of searching for any answers! Who ever this special mare is, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to waste away looking for something thats lost to us now!"

Ash: " If only i knew for sure that is truly was lost.."

**Twilight and Luna looked on. Ash continued to look through the pile of books he had accumulated on a table. **


End file.
